


it's a quarter past midnight (but we're just getting going)

by adorkable



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Ты кто такой?— Вор.— А почему такой маленький?— Карманный.ау: Том спасает собак из разных страшных мест (типа подпольных "лечебниц", лабораторий и от плохих хозяев). Джейк владелец ресторана, которому нечем заняться в свободное время. Так что он отвечает на сомнительного рода объявление, которое приводит его в ещё более сомнительные (с точки зрения закона) обстоятельства.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> моему карманному вору  
> вип (обещаю, он не будет мегамакси), написано для фана!  
> сейчас ночь, утром мне на работу, так что тут может быть много ошибок.  
> всем спасибо, всем мир и любовь.

— Ты собираешься сделать что? — он схватился руками за руль с такой силой, что готов был поклясться — ещё немного и машина стала бы бесполезным куском железа. Или лишилась руля, они же не были персонажами комиксов.  
Происходящее было вполне себе реальным.   
— Украсть собаку.  
— Я как-то думал, что всё будет более невинно.  
— Ты на свидание сюда пришёл? Господи, ну почему мне попадаются только какие-то извращенцы или те, кто хочет заняться с собакой сексом.  
— Хочет чего? — в правом ухе противно зазвенело. Спать явно стоило больше. Глядишь, он и бы не оказался в такой ситуации.  
— Я ухожу.  
— Нет, стой, — Джейк дёрнулся на своём месте. Но мозг успел быстрее сгенерировать мысль: не трогать незнакомого человека.  
Незнакомого человека, который был, судя по голосу, как минимум лет на десять младше него. Если не больше. Определить не получалось из-за маски. Какой чудик пришёл бы в маске?  
«Ладно, а какой чудик стал бы позволять такому чуваку садиться в свою машину?» — ехидно спросил внутренний голос.  
Джейк старался не думать о том, что добровольно пустил этого чудика в свой фургон.  
— Стой. Скажи мне хотя бы... Как тебя зовут?  
— Зачем?  
— Ты мне предлагаешь помогать тебе в незаконных действиях, лица твоего я не видел, задача сама по себе сомнительная и мне бы хотелось хоть в чём-то быть уверенным.  
— Я же и соврать могу.  
Может, ещё не поздно наврать, что его интересовали собаки именно в том... Отвратительном плане?  
— Ладно, но сделай это убедительно.  
Парень помялся, хрустнул пальцами, красивыми такими пальцами, насколько можно было разглядеть при ночном освещении.  
— Том.  
— Том, неплохо. Меня зовут Джейк. И мне бы не хотелось оказаться в тюрьме, мне по жизни есть чем заняться...  
Том прервал его и начал открывать дверь.  
— Да куда ты?  
— Подальше от нравоучений. Мы или крадём собак или я и дальше продолжаю поиски. У меня есть два варианта развития событий. Первый — я всё же нахожу человека, готового мне помочь, и мы вместе делаем мир лучше. Второй — я нахожу настоящего маньяка, от которого уже никуда не денусь и делаю его мир лучше.  
Джейка передёрнуло.  
— Давай попробуем.  
— У тебя же не кризис среднего возраста? — с сомнением уточнил Том. Или это было не сомнение, а издёвка? С маской на лице определить невозможно. — Я не пытаюсь тебя подколоть, но ты сам сказал, что тебе есть чем заняться. И вот ты сидишь посреди спального района с незнакомым парнем в машине. На парне маска и он предлагает тебе украсть у кого-то собак. Ты же как следует подумал, прежде чем писал мне сообщение?  
Да, Джейк как следует подумал. Но даже не насторожился, когда получил координаты для встречи и время. Глубокую ночь.  
— Давай мы отложим разговоры на потом, — он улыбнулся как можно спокойнее, надеясь, что отсутствие резких движений и не дикий оскал сомневающегося во всех принятых в жизни решениях человека даст какую-то гарантию для неконфликтного сотрудничества. — Куда мы едем?  
Том хмыкнул в маску и достал телефон, перед этим долго копавшись в кармане куртки, наброшенной поверх балахона. Словно у него там целый склад из разных вещей, и всё не считая рюкзака.  
— И мне, что, просто сидеть и ждать тебя?  
— В идеале, да. Если я начну орать, то, так и быть, давай по газам и вали отсюда.  
— Бросить тебя?  
Он закатил глаза, мысленно. Парнишка сидел у него в машине всего-то полчаса, а до этого они обменялись не более, чем десятью сообщениями. И тут он с какого-то чёрта начал переживать за него?   
— Лицо ты моё не видел, человек, которому есть, что терять. Знаешь только телефон. Вряд ли твоя машина была замечена в каких-то незаконных действиях.  
— Ну, однажды я въехал в мусорку.  
— Чудесно, штраф оплатил?  
— И купил новую мусорку.  
— Ты безнадёжно... Мне подходишь, Джейк.  
Его имя прозвучало тепло и доверчиво. Словно Том на самом деле обращался не к незнакомому человеку, а как минимум к любимой собаке. Собаке по имени Джейк.  
— Поехали.  
***  
— У тебя чёлка, — он взмахнул рукой, всё ещё не пытаясь ничего сделать. — Чёлка.  
— Я давно не стригся, чего пристал?  
— Она торчит. В прорезях маски. Загораживает твои глаза. Бешеные глаза, стоит заметить.  
— Отвали! — Том откинулся на сидении и отвернулся, чтобы сразу же повернуться обратно, почти всем телом. Он даже уселся как-то совершенно неудобно на сидении, лишь бы смотреть только на Джейка. — А у тебя не бешеные глаза были в прошлую субботу?  
— Ты визжал на всю улицу и громыхал цепями.  
— Это не я цепями громыхал, а та овчарка.  
— Но визжал именно ты.  
— Мне было страшно, там завопила сирена.  
— И ты решил своим визгом её заглушить?  
Не нужно было догадываться, достаточно было посмотреть в прищуренные глаза Тома, чтобы понять, что тот начал беситься. Чудесно, бешеный Том это какая-то особенная сказка. Скалящаяся, но не кусающая. Шипящая и немного умилительная.   
— Ты дверь не открыл!   
— Ты ещё помнишь про своё «по газам»?  
— Что-то я не видел, чтобы ты хоть машину завёл.  
— Она заглохла от твоих децибел.  
— Я пну тебя сейчас, понимаешь?  
— Ищи после другого дурака, — Джейк устало откинулся на спинку сидения. Поясница начала ныть, не считая того, что с последнего раза странно болела нога, хотя он всего-то споткнулся в кромешной темноте.   
— Ты не дурак, — Том хлопнул ладонью по приборной панели. — Ты спасаешь животных. И я спасаю. Ты сейчас ещё и меня дураком назвал.  
— Может ты и есть дурак, раз додумался до подобного рода развлечений. Не думал перечислять деньги в фонд помощи братьям нашим меньшим?  
— А ты знаешь, куда именно они идут? Я вот знаю наверняка, что когда вытаскиваю животное из клетки или конуры, оно попадёт в хорошие руки.  
— Ты уверен, что те люди, которым ты их отдаёшь, в самом деле заботятся о собаках?  
— О собаках, кошках, змеях и это далеко не весь список. Почему ты сомневаешься? Я не такой наивный, каким кажусь.  
— Ты и не кажешься наивным, ты кажешься немного поехавшим, если ты не против честности.   
— В следующий раз посмотри в зеркало, когда мы с освобождёнными собаками будем мчаться прямиком к счастливой жизни.  
Том, конечно, говорил про счастливую жизнь собак. Но на секунду Джейк подумал про себя, Тома (лица которого он всё ещё не видел) и собак. Звучало неплохо.  
В воображении выглядело более чем удовлетворительно.  
— Ну что, который час?  
— Ещё рано.  
— Зачем мы притащились так рано, объясни мне? Мне утром на работу.  
— Может, мне скучно. Может, я хочу послушать, как ты обижаешь мои глаза и повторяешь, что я визжал. Я не визжал. Но ты забавно это говоришь. Визг. Я не хрюша.  
— Ты ещё ни разу при мне не ел, так что я не могу сказать, хрюша ли ты.  
— Я и не планирую есть при тебе. Ты извращенец?  
— А ты перестал носить с собой шокер?  
— То есть, ты извращенец.  
Том сполз по сидению вниз, неудобно положив голову на плечо и спинку сидения одновременно. Джейк косился на него до того момента, пока глаза не заболели.  
Телефон Тома скрипнул оповещением.  
— Пора.  
***  
На работе Джейк иногда выключался и думал про собак. Он уже видел слишком многих, какие-то выглядели здоровыми, какие-то были очень уставшими и больными на вид. Что не стало никаким открытием. Но держать их тела у себя на руках, пока Том расправлял плед на полу фургона, всё равно оказалось тяжело. Не физически, но в груди каждый раз неприятно сжималось.   
Иногда он думал, что мог поехать на такой рейд без Тома.  
Но потом понимал, что было бы тупо и опасно. Плюс, Джейк наверняка не знал, каким количеством информации Том располагал о домах, куда залезал, или о сомнительного рода клиниках и лечебниках, в которые вламывался и становился добрым собачьим похитителем.  
***  
— Ешь, — Том всунул ему в руку бургер. — С беконом. Ты любишь с беконом?  
Живот Джейка недовольно буркнул. Недовольно от голода.   
— Когда голодный, иногда становится без разницы, что съесть.  
— Тогда ешь, — Том сгорбился так, что уткнулся лбом в колени. — Приятного аппетита, чудовище.  
— Чудовище может покусать тебя за пятки.  
Он развернул бумагу без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Из дома притащил? Интересно, но лучше не спрашивать. Если травиться, то хотя бы не понимая этого.   
— Пусть кусает пятки бургеру, я как-нибудь обойдусь.  
— Почему чудовище? — неразборчиво спросил Джейк. Бургер был едва тёплым, но всё равно вкусным.  
— Ты волосатый, бородатый. У тебя иногда такой взгляд...  
Голос звучал глухо, Джейку пришлось прислушиваться к каждому слову.  
Тома хотелось погладить по голове. Его волосы были затянуты в маску и капюшон. Хотелось их освободить и посмотреть на наверняка хитрое лицо. Джейк даже представил уровень лохматости Тома.  
— Из-за тебя нас когда-нибудь тормознут копы.  
— Из-за меня? — он даже плюнул на руль, так взвыл. — Со мной на переднем сидении разъезжает шкет в маске, у которого в рюкзаке, скорее всего, есть набор отмычек. Но тормозить нас будут из-за меня?  
— Сам ты шкет, мне не пятнадцать лет.  
— А сколько?   
— Меньше знаешь, крепче алиби.  
— Том.  
— Просто ешь, чудовище, — он доверительно продолжил: — Ты у меня так и записан в телефоне.  
Джейк доел бургер и кинул обёртку на пол, всё равно в салоне следовало убрать в ближайшее время. Долго молчал, слушая проезжающие рядом машины и редкие людские разговоры.  
— Знаешь, как ты записан у меня в телефоне?  
Том оторвался от своих коленок, заправил волосы под маску, открыл глаза. Зрачки огромные, но это от темноты.   
— Как?  
— «Том псина».  
Немного секунд Том никак не реагировал и не двигался. Джейк вытаращил на него глаза.  
И услышал смех. Немного хриплый, но такой настоящий и глубокий, что по рукам прошли мурашки — одной тяжёлой волной. В затылке начало покалывать.  
— О господи, — задыхаясь, начал говорить Том, звучал он необычно, как будто с акцентом. — Ты!   
— Я, — подтвердил Джейк.  
Том продолжил смеяться, пока не начал икать. Джейк достал бутылку воды из бардачка и открыл крышку, чтобы Тому не пришлось ничего делать дёргающимися руками.  
Отлично, теоретически, они оба друг друга отравили. Очень романтично и запомнится надолго.   
Когда Том, отвернувшись, напился воды, и вроде стал меньше икать, то отдал бутылку Джейку.  
Весь этот процесс с маской звучал неудобно. Звучал, потому что Джейк не поглядывал.   
«Как настоящий джентельмен?» — Райан опять подал голос.  
— Псина? Почему?  
— Потом как-нибудь расскажу.  
— Что? Не сейчас? Я накормил тебя бургером!  
— Знаешь, такого рода признания стоят чего-то большего, чем котлета, булка, соус и салат.  
Том приложил ко рту руку. Ну, к маске, закрывавшей рот. Притворное удивление.  
— Надо было принести ещё и картошку?  
Джейк рассмеялся. Да, картошка была бы кстати.


	2. Chapter 2

В тот вечер Том отказался сидеть в машине, и говорил всё сквозь зубы.  
— Тебя покусали? — спросил Джейк, высунувшись в окно. На улице к вечеру стало довольно прохладно. Хотя ощущение свежести немного сбило сонливость, подкатывающую последние несколько часов.  
— Кто меня покусает? Ты вообще меня видел? Я сама милая плюшка во всех штатах.  
— И с чем ты?  
— С корицей, — Том пнул колесо и повернулся к Джейку лицом, взгляд не передавал всех эмоций, которые наверняка старался выразить Том.  
— Высуни язык ещё.  
— Я не буду облизывать свою маску.  
— Не было бы её на тебе, не облизывал бы, как тебе такое решение проблемы?  
— Нет никакой проблемы. Проблема в том, что ты сегодня какой-то очень болтливый.  
Джейк закрыл окно и свои глаза. В самом деле, если им требовалось больше времени, он вполне мог позволить себе вздремнуть. Он уже не молодой. По крайней мере, не такой молодой как кусок вредности, скакавший на улице.  
Кусок вредности... Мэгги бы понравилось. Он улыбнулся, и внезапно вся машина вздрогнула, дёрнувшись. Дёрнулся и сам Джейк, неудачно вписавшись коленом в приборную панель.  
Открыв глаза, он увидел распластавшегося на капоте Тома. Капюшон сполз с маски, но даже она не стала преградой к тому, чтобы понять, как этот говнюк остался доволен собой.  
Джейк притворно приложил руку к груди — он же был испуган. Пусть Том насладится собой, да, ещё секундочку...  
Резко выдвинув руку вперёд, Джейк нажал на гудок и оставил ребро ладони на руле, не позволяя звуку прекратиться. Глаза Тома за маской расширились.  
Возможно, он кричал. Джейк не слышал.   
Он со смехом наблюдал, словно в замедленной съёмке, как перепуганный Том начал ползти с капота вниз, явно неготовый стремительно (или вообще хоть как-то) упасть. Джейк перестал жать на гудок и услышал глухой шлепок в один момент.   
В тот же момент он перестал наблюдать Тома.  
Пришлось вылезать из машины, причём, в экстренном порядке.   
— Том? — он обежал машину, откуда раздавалась подозрительная тишина.  
Никакого Тома на земле не валялось.  
Сзади раздалось тихое шарканье.   
«Напугать решил, во второй раз», — лениво подумал Джейк. Он заорал и в этот же момент начал поворачиваться к Тому лицом. Джейк честно ожидал визга или мата, но не думал, что заслужил ощутимый такой удар в плечо.  
Не найдясь со словами, Джейк зашипел. Обиженно. Получил ни за что, даже не сам всё начал. Говорил ему Райан, добром всё не кончится. Хотя он говорил «добром для его жопы и для твоих губок». Фу, он реально сказал тогда «губки».  
Том встал как вкопанный, завершив атаку, стоял грязный и запыхавшийся.  
Джейк сжал губы, погладил пальцами плечо, на такую погоду стоило бы выбрать что-то вроде свитера, но сейчас на нём была лишь старая рубашка. Кожа успела стать горячей от удара, ощущалось даже сквозь ткань.  
— Я не... — начал Том, шагнул вперёд. Пощипал маску на щеке. — Извини?  
— Сейчас брошу тебя тут, домой сам добирайся. И думай еще, не разбился ли я по дороге.  
— Нет, прекрати. Я хотел пошутить.  
— Ты хотел напугать меня, дважды!  
— Ты меня свалил с машины! — начал пыхтеть недовольно.  
— Какого чёрта ты решил запереться на капот? У нас тут передача про альтернативные методы соблазнения? Заставь его приехать хер пойми куда, изобрази из себя дикую кошку, ёбнись в пыль и попытайся напугать его старую задницу до усрачки, так?  
— Ничего не старая, — буркнул Том.   
Джейк закатил глаза. Иногда ему хотелось спросить, со всеми ли Том так неудачно заигрывал и сколько людей удосужились ему на это указать. Или специальная техника осваивалась для Джейка. Вариант с тем, что Том по жизни говорил такие вещи, был отложен в дальний ящик. Или даже отправлен почтой без возможности вернуться к Джейку.  
— Залезай в машину, — показалось, что он смог это прорычать. Рычать в самом деле не хотелось.  
Усевшись рядом Том продолжил разговор:  
— Меня нельзя пугать. Я ненавижу резкие движения и громкие звуки. А ты сделал всё одновременно. Вполне логично, что я тебя ударил.  
— Раньше не судьба была сказать?  
Он зачем-то вспомнил, как в первое их знакомство удержал себя и не стал к Тому прикасаться. Значит, идея оказалась хорошей не только за счет их шапочного знакомства, но и просто из-за того, что шкет был настоящим нервным боксёром.   
— Да не так же сильно я тебя ударил, ради всего святого.  
— В самое моё сердце.  
— Старческое? — уточнил Том.  
Он опять как-то немыслимо и ужасающе сполз по сидению, при этом колени (торчащие из дырок на джинсах именно в том месте) остались над приборной панелью. Можно было бы ударить его по заднице в качестве ответного наказания. Но Джейку стало жалко эту испуганную задницу. И всего Тома.  
Возможно, после этого Том стал бы чуть поспокойнее. Сам факт того, что он почти всегда спокойно переносил компанию Джейка (который, по сути, являлся ему незнакомым человеком) заставлял глубоко и надолго задуматься над десятком вопросов.   
— Вроде раз ударил, а всё продолжаешь.   
Джейк устало вжался лбом в руль. Не стоило соглашаться на поездку в этот день. Это всё не считая того, что Том собрался похищать собаку у каких-то алкашей.   
Ожидание выматывало сильнее, чем сам факт теперь уже систематического (и очень нервного) недосыпа.  
— Я не хотел тебя бить. Это последнее, что может возникнуть у меня в голове. Ты же понимаешь? Неужели у тебя нет такого?  
— Ладно, ты мне должен.  
— Что угодно, в пределах разумного, — легко согласился Том.  
— Прямо сейчас готов?  
Том неуверенно повернул к нему голову и кивнул. Взгляд показался Джейку испуганным. Ну ничего, всё обещалось закончиться очень быстро. И очень безболезненно. Да?  
Он потянулся рукой в сторону Тома, но сделал это намеренно медленно. Не хотелось ещё раз получить, а с такого расстояния получить можно было разве что в нос, коленом. Отличная перспектива чтобы не вылезать из квартиры несколько недель в ожидании, пока сошёл бы след от чудесной встречи.  
— Готов? — уточнил ещё раз.  
— Ага, — скрипяще ответил Том.  
Джейк положил ладонь ему на колено. Колено казалось каким-то почти детским, что заставило мысли переместиться к «не извращенец ли я часом?», но Джейк заставил себя перестать так глубоко уходить в размышления. Он просто трогал Тома за коленку. Тома, который спасал собак, приносил ему бургеры и отчаянно отказывался учиться водить под присмотром самого же Джейка.   
Тома, которому было как минимум шестнадцать, а как максимум двадцать с небольшим.  
Тома, который только что двинул ему в плечо, и, судя по его обычному поведению, вполне мог двинуть даже без сильного испуга. Достаточно только разозлить его посильнее.  
Пожалуй, концепцию Тома-псины стоило рассмотреть и подвергнуть сомнениям.  
«Сейчас-то ты этим заниматься не будешь, и у тебя рука всё ещё трогает его коленку», — напомнил ему внутренний голос.  
Нет, этот внутренний голос, принадлежавший Райану, его достал. Райан, пошёл на хрен отсюда.  
Он неуверенно двинулся пальцами по рваному краю, поддевая его и думая — жаль, что порвать нельзя. Или порвать по веской причине. Том глухо выдохнул, на хихиканье не было похоже.  
Джейк прошелся по коже ногтями, разъезжаясь ими в разные стороны. Том пискнул, приложил руку к лицу, заглушая реакцию.  
Боязнь щекотки.   
Джейк поднял руку, хотя желание погладить кожу стало очень сильным, и уселся на месте ровно, насколько мог.  
— Всё? — спросил странно запыхавшийся Том. Ну, или почти странно. Нечего было сдерживаться. Затем повторил чуть увереннее: — Всё, животное?  
— Про пятки помнишь?   
— Кажется, теперь ты должен не про пятки, а про коленки говорить, — справедливо заметил Том.   
— Буду говорить про что захочу, но про задницу не буду, даже не жди.  
— Зачем задн... — Том заткнулся, громко и определённо недовольно вздохнул. — Фу, какая пошлость, Джейк, ты же взрослый человек.  
— То, что я старше тебя лишь значит, что у меня в голове в два раза больше пошлостей, а не то, что я не должен произносить пошлости вслух.   
Том хрустнул пальцами. Позу он при этом не менял. Дотянулся рукой до той самой коленки и прошёлся по ней кончиками пальцев.   
Количество пошлостей в голове Джейка в тот момент должно было подскочить до критического. Но он был довольно уставшим. Плюс, роль самого долбанутого явно предназначалась Тому и только ему. Его срывающемуся голосу, писку, непослушной чёлке, домашним бургерам и даже джинсам с дырками в сомнительных местах. Его желанию спасать собак с сомнительными личностями за рулём.  
— Никогда не знал.  
— Чего?  
— Что мне может быть тут щекотно. Это ты виноват. Вот так посидишь с бородатым и волосатым мужиком в машине на протяжении недели...  
— Поп _и_ здишь с ним собак, — продолжил Джейк и усмехнулся. Том пальцы убрал, вновь открывая вид на обе коленки. Ох уж эти коленки, наверное, они были на втором месте после ключиц.   
Но ключицы Тома Джейку, судя по всему, предстояло увидеть примерно никогда. При таком раскладе коленки оказались неплохой альтернативой, тем более, что потрогать их вышло проще. Хрена с два Том бы с такой же лёгкостью позволил Джейку трогать себя где-то возле лица или шеи.  
— Поп _и_ здишь с ним собак, — согласился Том, кивнул и продолжил: — И сразу открываешь у себя отсутствовавшие, или спящие, ранее таланты.   
Так и подмывало спросить: не хочешь открыть ещё пару талантов? Но Джейк честно держался.  
Весь его флирт был скорее затяжным подколом. О чём Том, конечно, и не думал подозревать.  
А уж то, как флиртовал сам Том стоило записать в книгу «как делать не надо» и зарабатывать деньги на этом пособии.  
Хотя фраза про косички Джейку даже понравилась...  
Ему нравились почти все такие фразы. Не считая сравнений с собаками, у которых якобы бешеные глаза. После подобного хотелось вжать Тома в сидение и показать ему какие у Джейка на самом деле могли быть глаза.   
И что бешенство — не единственное, что можно в них разглядеть.  
Да и какое бешенство во взгляде уставшего человека с вероятным кризисом среднего возраста и бесконтрольным недосыпом?  
— Ладно, знаешь что? Раз мы всё ещё ждём...  
Том таинственно замолчал.  
— Что?  
— Погладь мою коленку ещё раз, может теперь не будет щекотно?  
Джейк засмеялся так, что чуть не подавился. Но просьбу послушно исполнил.  
Конечно, Тому всё ещё было щекотно. Проверять пришлось уже обе коленки.


	3. Chapter 3

— Итак, — Том в тот вечер много торчал в телефоне и постоянно с кем-то переписывался: — Скажи мне, много ли у тебя друзей?  
— Проверяешь, сколько людей будут искать меня в случае таинственного исчезновения?  
Том отвлёкся от телефона, даже выключил его.   
— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Только спасение собак и никакого криминала.  
— Не считая криминальных методов самого спасения.  
— Это издержки. Я никого не бью, не угрожаю, как это происходит в фильмах. Там, где у невинного человека отбирают бумажник, выясняют, где он живёт и обещают, что в случае чего — придут за его семьёй. Это не я! Возможно, это ты?  
— Я сама доброта, мухи не обижу. Помогаю тебе спасать собак, вообще-то, или ты забыл?  
Том был в майке и накинутой сверху кофте. Обычный рюкзак сменился спортивной сумкой. Джейк успел заметить, что кроссовки на парне были все в пыли и краске. Ничего криминального. Может, он ещё и граффити рисовал в свободное время?  
— Так что там про твоих друзей?  
Джейк ухмыльнулся.   
— Отвечу, если ответишь ты.  
Телефон Тома звякнул уведомлением, отвлекая от разговора. Быстро печатая ответ, Том сказал:  
— Скоро сам узнаешь.  
Следующие десять минут прошли в спорах о том, с какой же начинкой лучше всего пончики.   
Том:   
— С клубничной.  
Джейк:  
— Без начинки. В редких случаях с карамельной.  
После этого Джейка ослепило сияние фар другой машины. Которой точно не должно было здесь находиться. Как взрослый человек он даже не успел запаниковать касательно полиции. Хотя рядом с ним почти наверняка сидел подросток, у которого (почти наверняка) в сумке был набор отмычек, и который (без «почти наверняка») был своеобразно одет. Джейк не успел и рта открыть, как Том, пожалуй, слишком громко и почти визгливо (волновался? И снова с почти акцентом) объявил:  
— Сейчас ты увидишь одну из самых тайных частей моей жизни.  
Джейк дернул головой в сторону так резко, что в шее что-то навязчиво и громко щелкнуло.  
Том тихо рассмеялся.  
— Маску снять? Фиг тебе, к этому шагу в отношениях мы ещё не перешли. Через пару минут ты станешь мне должен.  
— Что происходит? — максимально спокойно попытался прояснить ситуацию Джейк.  
— Это мои друзья, сегодня они заберут собак.  
Джейк опешил. А он зачем? Уже успел стать ненадежным перевозчиком? Скоро ему снова придётся вносить разнообразие в жизнь при помощи похода в зал с Райаном или посещением странных выставок с Хью?  
Тому не нужно было читать мысли — все они наверняка отразились на лице Джейка. Не помешало даже плохое (как и обычно ночью) освещение.  
— Эй! — он шлепнул ладонью ему по бедру, приводя в чувство и вырывая из роя мыслей. Ладонь сжала джинсу, холодная такая ладонь. — Никто не списывает тебя со счетов. Этому, конечно, способствует не только твой внешний вид, но и многие другие факторы. Ребятам нужна помощь, а я бы один не доехал сюда.   
— Ты только что сказал, что использовал меня как такси. В следующий раз просто попроси денег, мне не жалко на благое дело.  
— Идея в целом неплохая, но какая мне разница, что незнакомый водитель такси думает о пончиках и их начинках?  
У Джейка совершенно точно не ёкнуло в груди, и стопроцентно не появилась лёгкая довольная улыбочка. Джейк никак не отреагировал. Он смотрел на руку Тома, всё ещё сжимавшую его ногу, и старался ни о чём не думать. Особенно о том, кого же, в самом деле, скрывала маска.  
— Ты сейчас... — слова встали не то что в горле, скорее, в самой голове.  
Вернулось забытое ощущение волнения, причины которого остались так далеко позади, что Джейк готов был поклясться — они в прошлой жизни. Не из этой, где он почти в сорок лет разъезжал с подростком (всё ещё под вопросом) по окрестностям города и спасал собак, а в остальное время управлял рестораном и думал о том, что в жизни появилась не просто острота, а настоящий смысл, истёршийся в своих очертаниях много лет назад.  
— Я сейчас выйду к ним, а ты не делай резких движений. Их в компании не люблю не только я. И вообще, сам понимаешь, паранойя штука сложная и не так-то просто от неё избавиться.  
— Я не настолько угрожающе выгляжу.  
— Они с радостью, точнее, с ужасом примут тебя за полицейского под прикрытием. Сочти за комплимент.  
Том в последний раз сжал свои ледяные пальцы и выскочил на улицу.  
Джейк, облокотившись на руль, смотрел за тем, как Том прыгающей (от радости, не иначе) походкой подошёл к минивэну, откуда показалась очень высокая и стройная девушка, парень в теле и ещё один парень, телосложение которого чётко давало понять: он или очень любил спорт или сильно старался держать себя в форме по любой другой причине. Их было трое, и со всеми тремя Том обнялся, после чего показал в сторону машины Джейка. И вот уже четверо (всадников апокалипсиса?) двинулись к нему.   
Джейк вышел из машины и прислонился к двери, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Пока ребята подходили, он не мог ничего толком услышать, лишь что-то смутно подходившее под описание «шушуканье».  
— Ты не говорил, что он такой огромный, — совсем не тихо удивилась девушка.  
— И бородатый, — заметил спортсмен.  
— Но что он крутой это ты верно подметил, — подвёл итог третий парень.  
Джейк усмехнулся, он предпочитал молчать.  
— Реальные имена? — уточнила девушка, она сдула прядь непослушных волнистых волос.  
— Я вас не заставляю, но он моё знает.  
— Что толку если ты в этой идиотской маске?  
Джейк готов был сказать тоже самое.  
— Мне нужно, — скрипнул Том, — привыкнуть. Чего вы пристали? Почему сами не в масках?  
— Они у нас с собой, — заметил парень в теле, он достал свою из кармана куртки и покрутил у Тома перед носом. — И мы никогда не носили их постоянно.  
— Джейк, — он всё же нарушил молчание. — Меня зовут Джейк, но если вы не хотите представляться, то не надо. Думаю, для такого сотрудничества имена не обязательны.  
— Джейкоб! — самый смелый протянул руку и пожал её довольно крепко, но долго не отпускал и добавил: — Я тебя совсем не таким представлял.  
Девушка оттеснила его в сторону и напротив Джейка:  
— Зендая. Без сокращений. И если уж речь зашла про «как мы тебя представляли», то скажу, что ты намного лучше моих ожиданий. Том иногда описывал тебя почти как Оскара из «Улицы Сезам».  
Джейк перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Тома, мгновенно вскинувшего руки в примирительном жесте:  
— Не слушай ты её. И даже если так, то дело в моём отсутствующем таланте к описанию людей, это совсем не связано с тем, какой ты на самом деле.  
— В твоём вкусе, — рассмеялся последний член чужой стаи. — Меня зовут Харрисон. Спасибо за помощь. И мы все заранее просим прощения за этого придурка в маске.  
— Я тут вообще-то, — обиженно откликнулся Том.  
— Тогда сам проси прощения.  
— Я ничего не сделал для этого! Нож у его горла никто не держал, родственников в заложники не брал...  
— И за эти бредни мы тоже сожалеем, — добавил Джейкоб.  
— Но мы искренне благодарны мирозданию за встречу с этим чудиком, — вздохнула Зендая, — Если бы не он, очень многое не произошло. И я безусловно говорю о хороших вещах.  
— Какие-то у вас странные комплименты, — Том неуклюже почесал лоб, засунув палец в отверстие маски для левого глаза. — Вы меня бесите, я найду других друзей. Других друзей, желающих спасать животных.  
— Если они все будут выглядеть как Джейк, то мы лишь рады, — Харрисон хлопнул Тома по плечу, заставив того вздрогнуть. — Готов?  
Зендая намотала волосы на палец, собрав их в пучок, после чего мастерским движением натянула на себя маску. Джейк заметил прикреплённые к ткани яркие камни.  
— Для лучшей маскировки?  
— Никто не запрещал воровать собак со стилем.  
Удивительно, но отверстия для рта не было ни у одной маски.   
Итак, сколько им лет? От шестнадцати и больше, даже встречать с друзьями Тома не помогла определить его возраст хоть примерно.   
Джейк смотрел на них и чувствовал себя героем фильма. Полного артхауса, без вопросов.  
Том, покопошившись в машине, достал сумку с инструментами, в которой оказалось несколько резиновых игрушек, пакет с кормом, набор (Джейк закатил глаза) отмычек и маленький огнетушитель.  
Он не стал ничего спрашивать.  
Ребята совещались, перебрасываясь незнакомыми терминами, узнавать значение которых откровенно не хотелось. Возможно, потом.  
«Потом, это когда? Когда у них будет целый подпольный синдикат спасателей?».  
Том подошел к нему и посмотрел снизу вверх. Взгляд серьезней некуда. Как обычно. Джейк приготовился слушать.  
В общем-то, ничего нового, не считая того, что Тому немного стыдно за всё, что успела сказать его шайка малолетних преступников.  
И:  
— Я описывал тебя таким классным, что они просто позавидовали.  
После этого Том сжал его локоть и дал команду полной готовности.  
Смотреть за происходящим стало почти странно, но отвернуться Джейк не мог. До этого он никогда не представлял Тома в роли командующего более, чем одним человеком. Которым был сам Джейк.  
Наблюдать за тем, как Тома внимательно слушала команда людей оказалось непривычным. Но Джейк начал испытывать гордость. Не как за своего ребёнка, наконец-то преодолевшего преграду стеснительности в песочнице, а скорее как за близкого человека (кем Том точно ещё не успел стать, но всё ближе подходил к заветной отметке, позади которой осталось бы «сомнительного качества подросток»), добившегося успеха, о котором боялся мечтать.  
— Жди меня, — крикнул Том, когда они направились через дорогу.  
Джейк уже начал садиться в машину, когда услышал:  
— Меня? Не знаю, как лучше спросить, но ты охренел?  
Дальнейшую часть диалога заглушил смех Зендаи.  
В машине было тепло и пусто. Джейк включил радио (на минимальную громкость), чуть опустил стекло и постарался сесть очень неудобно.   
Он увидел на соседнем сидении термокружку с прилепленным стикером: «Так и знал, что ты забудешь кофе».  
Нет, он не улыбался. Совсем не был доволен. И тем более не думал, что Том начинал запоминать его привычки.  
Джейк просто ждал малознакомых ему людей, спасавших собак. И пил очень вкусный и очень крепкий кофе от парня в маске.  
Из кружки с Человеком-пауком.  
Джейк уже узнал, что суждено было услышать Тому на главный вопрос ночи.


	4. Chapter 4

— Открой уже свой рот и скажи это, — Джейк разлёгся на сидении и старался не двигаться лишний раз, слишком болела спина.  
— Сам скажи.  
— Нет, я уже раз сто сказал это у себя в голове, но хочу услышать от тебя.  
Том вздохнул. Что-то пошло не так, и Джейк услышал неровный то ли хрюк, то ли храп.  
— Ой.  
— Это у тебя слова наружу просятся.  
— Не буду я говорить. Если скажу, ты лишний раз получишь подтверждение того, что я слежу за чистотой твоей машины, одежды и даже замечаю, как часто ты бреешься.  
— Не делал этого уже месяца три.  
Том зашуршал упаковкой чипсов, в салоне стоял запах бекона. В животе у Джейка не происходило ровно никаких движений. Спасибо больной спине, аппетит отшибло. И сон тоже, что было уже обидно.   
— Так вот.  
— Говори.  
— Чего пристал? — Том пихнул его ладонью, пихнул не то чтобы сильно. Это и «пихом» нельзя было назвать. Так, погладил коленку.  
Грязными пальцами. И надо же было для этого так извернуться, чтобы Джейк (в случае чего) не увидел его лица, но Том мог до него дотянуться.   
— Одежду мне кто стирать будет?  
— Сам постираешь, прачечные никто ещё не позакрывал.   
— Дай денег.  
— Да что с тобой? — он закончил есть и поправил маску, после чего аккуратно, насколько Джейку позволял разглядеть обзор, завернул верх упаковки чипсов (самое время закатить глаза от выборочной педантичности). — Сидишь криво, пыхтишь, вредный.   
— Сам угадай.  
— Угадывать равносильно твоему «сам скажи», я вот не в настроении.  
— Я тоже.  
Том заерзал на сидении в попытке заглянуть Джейку в лицо, успехов никаких не сыскал. Расшумелся, упёрся коленками в сидение, рукой в стекло водительской дверцы и Джейк увидел его глаза. Спасибо маске, лишь глаза.  
«Спасибо, ты словом не ошибся?» — снова встрял Райан.  
Удивительно, но они не были рассерженными. Скорее, очень обеспокоенными.  
В последний раз такие глаза у Тома были, когда он выносил из стрёмного подвала трёх щенят, ещё слишком маленьких, чтобы сделать хоть что-то самостоятельно. Тогда у Джейка (что-то, где-то) кольнуло от желания защитить и щенят, и Тома. И Том вообще сам был тем ещё щенком.  
Он фыркнул от такой глупости.  
Нашёл кого сравнивать с щенятами. Вывод, благодаря длительному общению, напрашивался простой: этот укусил бы за жопу не глядя, не то что те крошки. И всё же...  
Боль прострелила вдоль позвоночника, Джейк вздохнул со свистом. Том резко упёрся второй рукой ему в плечо, заставляя задержать дыхание. И это никак не было связано с их так называемой близостью. Нет. Своим касанием Том сделал ещё больнее, но сказать ему об этом... Было равно тому, чтобы пнуть щёнка.  
И вот, он опять вернулся к этой теме.  
— Что? — выдохнул ему в лицо запахом бекона. А следом, уже немного истеричнее: — Что?  
— Ты, — Джейк с трудом поднял руку и положил ему на поясницу.   
Там так удачно задралась и толстовка и футболка. Тёплая кожа. Хотелось ущипнуть, дать Тому без слов понять, что пора оставить Джейка в покое. Но нельзя.   
Никаких грубостей. Так что он просто погладил Тома, который ничего не заметил. Или отлично сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— Я?  
— Ты сам скажи, — прошипел Джейк. Шипеть не хотелось, но боль в тот момент контролировала его сильнее, чем хоть какая-то вероятность быть вежливым.  
Том от прикосновения никуда не увернулся, казалось даже, что наклонился ближе, словно Джейк умирал в машине, и у них не было никаких других выходов.  
— Том, что-то мне нехо...  
Холодная рука, пахнувшая беконом, легла поверх губ.  
— Не смей даже цитировать этого персонажа. Не смешно!  
— Но правда же, что ты против этого сделаешь?  
— Где тебе больно?  
Везде. Джейк закрыл глаза, стараясь вернуть дыхание в норму, Том убрал руку (наконец-то!) с его плеча. Как странно было хотеть лишиться его прикосновения.  
— Спина.  
— Массаж?  
— Заткнись, прошу тебя.  
Боль потихоньку унималась, Джейк смог открыть глаза. Как раз вовремя. В поле зрения оказалась (чуть дрожащая?) рука с таблеткой.  
— Воды нет, придётся тебе так глотать.  
— Я не принимаю наркотики от незнакомых школьников.  
И снова. Джейк даже не пытался сопротивляться, просто позволил холодным пальцам одной руки схватить себя за челюсть (очень нежно, стоило отдать должное стараниям Тома), в то время как вторая пропихнула таблетку в открытый рот.  
Пришлось разжевать. Сладкая смерть была так близко.  
Почему-то сладкая смерть вновь звучала как пьяный Райан и говорила что-то про предсмертной желание. Последнее желание.  
Таблетка же была горькой.  
— Я не школьник, — Том достал обратно чипсы и, скрючившись в сторону, продолжил жевать.  
Судя по звуку, жевал он очень и очень агрессивно. Обиделся. Джейку не то чтобы было плевать, но никакой ресурса на _«прости, я говнюк потому что мне больно»_ не находилось. Так что он остался сидеть, в надежде на то, что его или как следует накрыло, или отпустило бы так, что он смог продолжить настоящий разговор.  
Кстати о настоящих разговорах.  
— Том.  
— Что? — шуршание прекратилось.   
— Скажи это.  
— Господи, ну что за день такой. Я сейчас доем и уйду отсюда, а ты останешься тут один, замёрзнешь и умрёшь к утру.  
— Очень радужный прогноз, а можно чуть пораньше? И всё же...  
— Ты сегодня без геля в волосах! Доволен?  
Он улыбнулся, сил хватило. Скорее всего хватило их, потому что Джейк ждал слишком долго. С первых секунд, когда Том запрыгнул на соседнее сидение и подавился фразой, не в состоянии договорить что-то там про ужасный утренний кофе.   
— Плохо сказал, говори заново.  
— И тебе бы не помешала расчёска. Или парикмахер.  
Ну да, именно об этом говорил тот его взгляд. Джейк внимательно ждал, что ещё мог бы сказать Том. Его веселила острая реакция на столь незначительное событие.  
— И зачем ты сегодня такой пришёл?  
— Какой?  
— Как будто только из кровати. Тебе не говорили, что плохо смущать людей?  
— И что мне сделать, если ты очаровательно смущаешься?  
Том пробурчал что-то непонятное, Джейк прислушался к спине. Да, похоже, что таблетка стала помогать. Возможно, помогать стал ещё и подогрев сидения, который, оказывается, успел включить Том.  
О, у Джейка от боли совсем мозги отбило, ничего удивительного, что он пристал к Тому по такому поводу.   
— Всё, лежи, отдыхай.  
— Я уже.  
— Молча.  
— Расскажи мне сказку.  
Том достал телефон и что-то усиленно печатал. Игнорировал? Джейк успел почти провалиться в настоящую дрёму, когда из динамика донёсся механический голос, искажавший слова и делавший максимальное количество неверных ударений.  
— Жил на свете одинокий йети, и не было ему покоя и радости. Пока однажды он не нашёл чернику, тогда он начал радоваться каждое утро, потому что думал о ягодах и их вкусе. Всё было хорошо между йети и черникой, пока в один день он не увидел, что чернику ест дикая кошка. Сначала йети не хотел делиться. Но потом понял, что кошка ела мало и приходила редко. В какой-то момент йети понял, что радовался уже не мыслям о чернике, а встречам с кошкой.   
Рядом промчалась машина, из которой орала музыка. Джейк открыл глаза.  
Он повернулся, без особых мучений, но и без привычной лёгкости. Том сидел боком и внимательно следил за ним. Глаза его казались огромными. Как у дикой кошки.  
— Черника? — спросил Джейк. Ему казалось, что одним словом он спрашивал о слишком многом, о том, о чём не должен спрашивать. О чём спрашивать было смертельно рано.  
— Сам хотел сказку, — Том прислонился к подголовнику. Маска чуть съехала вниз и Джейк заметил, как смялась его щека. — Теперь я хочу спать.  
— Спи.  
Том закрыл глаза, а Джейк всё думал о чернике.


	5. Chapter 5

Джейк не видел глаза Тома уже две недели. Две недели редких переписок, спасённых собак, сомнительных перекусов, разговоров о том, о чём с другими людьми разговаривать стало неловко... Две недели. И всё это время Джейк спал ещё хуже, чем за последние недели вместе взятые.  
Том объяснил своё отсутствие неожиданными обстоятельствами, которые никак не мог контролировать. Джейк сперва спросил, мог ли помочь, получив короткое «нет», а следом «но спасибо», пожелал скорее вернуться в привычное русло. В голове у себя пожелал не возвращаться, если всё сложилось бы хорошо.  
Сделал это без укола ревности. Как любой взрослый и сознательный человек.  
Он не хотел признаваться, но без Тома многое стало... Скучнее. Старые боевики по телевизору (к которым Том относился с особым брезгливым трепетом), кофе без записочек немного кривоватым почерком, даже фотки собак постепенно стали приносить лишь смутное чувство беспокойства, завязанное на вопрос: хорошо ли с ними там обращались или всё красивое и счастливое лишь для подписчиков?  
Единственное, что не менялось в жизни Джейка, так это работа. Работа была его гордостью, детищем, персональным чудовищем, отдушиной... Работа приносила ему ощущение стабильности. Уже довольно долго. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы Джейк постепенно перестал готовить для клиентов сам (только в очень редких случаях, или когда Хью заскакивал с семьёй). Порой выходило так, что в ресторане он мог не появляться неделями. Хорошо, что у него была стоящая управляющая, способная на настоящие подвиги. Настоящие подвиги, не требовавшие присутствия владельца.  
Поскольку Джейку почти не на что было отвлекаться, или он не хотел ни на что отвлекаться, предпочитая страдать от отсутствия Тома, он приходил в ресторан каждый день. О чём Тому знать было не обязательно. И Райану тоже. Никому из них не стоило знать, проходил ли Джейк через кризис среднего возраста или же влюбился в сомнительного возраста парня. Или всё сразу?  
— Джейк! — София как раз шла к нему: — Сегодня опять тут?  
— Да, но если я опять задержусь, выгони меня, пожалуйста.  
Она с сочувствием присмотрелась к его лицу, замечая, что Джейк в очередной раз перестал досыпать. Теперь уже совсем по другой, не такой приятной, как раньше, причине. София обо всех этих причинах не знала, предпочитая лишь рабочие отношения. Джейк радовался такому подходу, хотя раньше часто ловил себя на мыслях о том, как они могли бы выглядеть вместе...  
— По твоему виду не скажешь, что ты спишь хотя бы половину от нормы.  
— Я не сплю даже половину от половины.  
— И я работаю на такого человека.  
— Скорее, спасаешь его, — они прошли в зал, где уже оказалось занято несколько столиков. Обеденное время в выходной. Возможно, ему стоило зайти позже.   
Но сегодня Джейк собирался готовить, кивнув нескольким постоянным посетителям, он прошёл в кухню. День предстоял средней сложности, но постоянное желание зевнуть или потянуться лишь усложняло задачу.   
Он поздоровался со своим персоналом, выпил два эспрессо подряд и готов был попытаться устать достаточно для крепкого и безмятежного сна.   
Что ему частично и удалось сделать несколько часов спустя. Джейк уже думал уходить домой, точнее, уйти прогуляться для закрепления эффекта, но София незаметно появилась рядом.  
— Ну что, мастер на все руки, у нас тут заказ не из меню.  
— Кухня?  
— Британская.  
— Сколько человек?   
— Пять с половиной, — София кривовато улыбнулась, а Джейк вытаращил на неё глаза. — Что? Там многодетная семья и один парень явно не настроен есть.  
— Что готовим?  
— Пастуший пирог.  
— Пять с половиной пастушьих пирогов?  
— Нет, тебе повезло, всего три. Остальное будет не на тебе, справишься?  
Джейк намеренно театрально разглядел свои руки. В последний раз, когда он «не справился», именно София озаботилась тем, чтобы его быстро довезли до больницы. Острые ножи и недосып нельзя совмещать.   
Она всё ещё беспокоилась, но пока что делала это молча и лишь с редкими укоризненными взглядами.   
Конечно, он справился. Хотя после приготовления этого блюда, желание пройтись резко пропало. Но Джейк начал собираться, после того как в очередной раз проверил отсутствие новых сообщений от Тома.  
Он уже выходил из зала, когда София нагнала его.  
— Стой-стой, та семья, отец хочет сказать несколько слов повару.  
— Кто-то ещё раз делает? — удивился Джейк, но послушно развернулся. Не мог сделать иначе из-за цепких пальцев Софии, надёжно державших его локоть. Благодушный конвой к столику начался.  
Детей действительно оказалось много (из-за их перешёптываний этот эффект усиливался), хотя один парень среди них выделялся, он сидел в ресторане в шапке, замотанный в шарф (Джейк на секунду усомнился, достаточно ли у них в помещении тепло) и сам по себе был старше по возрасту. Ел он суп и выглядел при этом не очень здорово.   
Притащить больного ребёнка в ресторан... Лучшая ли это идея?  
— Ваш повар, — София ещё несколько секунд держала Джейка и отпустила, сделав шаг в сторону.  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он со всеми Джейк.  
В тот же момент парень с супом выронил ложку и сделал это максимально эффектно, ведь буквально всех за столом обрызгало. Никто не сказал ни слова, все молча потянулись вытираться, кто-то при помощи салфеток, кто-то лишь руками.  
— Дорогой, тебе хуже? — тихо спросила мать семейства. Её рука легла на его лоб, приподнимая шапку и показывая вихры волос.   
— Нет, — просипел он в ответ, Джейк поймал его взгляд, который парень быстро отвёл в сторону.   
— Мы в штатах уже некоторое время и хотели сказать, что это лучшая вариация пирога из всех, что мы пробовали, — мужчина улыбнулся и поправил очки. Он выглядел очень довольным и его акцент Джейк разбирал без особых усилий. Не то что с Камбербетчем или Хиддлстоном. Понять их иногда становилось чем-то непосильным.   
Райан всегда списывал это на недостаток алкоголя в крови. Джейк никогда не рисковал проверять.   
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд. Мог буквально сказать, когда тот скользил от бровей, до глаз, оттуда переходил на кончик носа и бороду.   
Джейк потёр шею широким движением, ему показалось, что в зале резко стало душно. Он просто устал, ничего больше, не стоило выдумывать то, чего не было.  
— Мне очень приятно такое слышать, сэр. Надеюсь, что вы и ваша семья ещё заглянете сюда. Возможно, мы сможем приготовить и другое блюдо, напоминающее вам о родине.  
— Очень мило с вашей стороны... Простите, как вас зовут?  
— Джейк, — он посмотрел на парня, выражение его лица стало нечитаемым, и он (опять, конечно же) отвёл в сторону взгляд.  
— Спасибо, Джейк, — поблагодарила мать, на её блузке ещё виднелся след попадания туда супа. Соль могла всё исправить.  
У парня в шапке на толстовке с лункой для гольфа Джейк не разглядел ни следа. Все остальные дети успели хорошенько оттереть зоны поражения.  
— Хорошего вечера, — он улыбнулся, хотя и почувствовал, что скорее заставил себя это сделать. Улыбнуться хотелось, но не совсем получалось, особенно, когда мысли успели начать невероятную гонку, суть которой Джейк не успел уловить.  
— Ешь давай, — парня в шапке пихнул брат помладше, подтаскивая его руку к тарелке, Джейк поймал финальный взгляд и отвернулся.  
София снова взяла его за локоть и повела к выходу, но говорить начал Джейк.  
— Спроси, нет ли аллергии на имбирь и мёд у самого уставшего участника семейного застолья.  
— Тоже заметил?  
— Почему они его дома не оставили?  
— Предположу, что он учится тут, а они прилетели его навестить. Так что, чай?  
— Чай.   
— За счёт заведения.  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли, Соф.  
— Я, кстати, заметила ещё кое-что.  
— Что?  
Они остановились у дверей, и она кивнула в сторону стола, но сама не повернулась. Повернулся Джейк и опять увидел _взгляд_.  
— У него определённо температура, — констатировал он не своим от неловкости голосом.  
— Или пунктик на бородатых, — усмехнулась София. — Иди, я всё сделаю.  
Джейк, постояв на улице пару минут, выбирая подходящий плейлист, заставил себя пойти гулять. Пойти гулять, гулять и ещё раз гулять, не доставать телефон, не проверять, пришло ли хоть одно новое сообщение.   
Хотя спустя полчаса пришло сообщение, но от Софии:   
«Дико расчихался, испугалась, как бы не пришлось вызывать скорую».  
Следом ещё одно:  
«Передал тебе спасибо и сказал, что нос наконец-то задышал».  
Джейк молчаливо улыбнулся сообщениям, сам того не понимая. Его мысли наконец-то свернули с темы «Том» куда-то ещё. Прохожие обходили его, застывшего посреди улицы, стороной, не задевая, словно у Джейка, как у супергероя, появилось защитное поле.   
Он был близок к кровати, только выбрался из душа, и потянулся за телефоном — завести будильник, — когда увидел там несколько сообщений.  
В этот раз от Тома:  
«мне нужна твоя борода, одежда и машина»;  
«и, возможно, твои деньги на бензин»;  
«через три дня?»;  
«с меня что-то очень вкусное».  
Джейк ответил:  
«Буду в твоём распоряжении».  
И моментально вырубился, благополучно забыв о том, что планировал завести будильник.


	6. Chapter 6

Он нервничал. Не мог перестать гладить бороду и отбивать ритм на коленке.   
«Может, стоило бы сходить к врачу, пожаловаться на плохой сон, а?» — снова влез Райан.  
Том опаздывал. Джейк успел придумать семь вариантов, прежде чем дверь у пассажирского сидения открылась и знакомая маска появилась в поле зрения.  
— А я уже... — начал Джейк, но Том прервал его, сунув в руку пакет. — Это что?  
— Мои извинения.  
— Извинения?  
— Ты не нарушал закон почти три недели, кажется, это моя вина и я решил её загладить. Но не обещаю, что будет сильно вкусно, — хриплым голосом. Джейк посмотрел, как Том несколько неуклюже уселся. На нём были спортивные штаны, резинка с щиколоток уползла выше, открывая вид на носки.   
Зеленые носки с фиолетовыми рожицами бульдогов. _Господи_.  
— Если ты не голодный, то можешь съесть потом, а я никогда не узнаю наверняка, понравилось тебе или нет.  
В пакте лежали три кособоких маффина, кажется, Том старался украсить их присыпкой, но та благополучно устроилась на дне пакета.  
— А я никогда не приношу тебе еду, надо исправляться.  
— Мне начать перечислять сколько всего ты делаешь? — Том заглушил радио, откинулся на сидение и закашлялся. — Я должен носить тебе сэндвичи с деньгами вместо котлет.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Джейк так и остался сидеть с пакетом на коленях. И что с Томом?  
— Тебе лучше? Ты не приходил потому что заболел?  
— Ты про кашель? Жить буду, и я уже не заразный, проверено опытным путём. И, да, поэтому, сейчас настоящая эпидемия. Или ты не заметил?  
Джейк задумался и вспомнил того парня в ресторане, нескольких людей в парке и в метро. Странно, что он сам ещё не заболел с его-то графиком и состоянием, когда день без боли хоть где-то равнялся чуду.  
— Друзья поухаживали?   
Том достал телефон, уперевшись головой в стекло.  
— Почти.   
Он включил навигатор и Джейк поехал, ему хотелось поговорить с Томом. Сказать ему, что он...  
— Я скучал, — не прохрипел, а проскрипел Том, ещё и сделал это тихо, и хотя музыка не играла, Джейк почти успел подумать, что ему послышалось.  
— По моей бороде? Сомнительному чувствую юмора? Адреналину?  
Том молчал так долго, что Джейк перестал ждать ответ, однако, тот последовал.  
— Просто скучал.  
Джейк сильно постарался не начать биться головой о руль. Зачем подкалывать на ровном месте? И это он ещё думал про то, что у Тома своеобразный флирт. Чем сам лучше?  
— Том?  
— Что? — тот сонно повернулся в его сторону, Джейк разглядел воспалённые глаза.  
Ну да, выздоровел он, какой там.  
— Я тоже скучал. И давай купим тебе чай.  
Том даже не сопротивлялся, только вот чтобы пить его, он (как и с едой) отворачивался в сторону. В какой-то момент Джейк не выдержал:  
— Я припаркуюсь и выйду, а ты пей спокойно.  
В итоге Джейк глядел на проходящих мимо людей, и постепенно засыпающие улицы, пока Том не потащил его в салон. Настоящее маленькое чудовище, высунул руку в окно и уцепился за кофту Джейка:  
— Извините, — начал Том: — Вы, случайно, не ищите развлечений на вашу задницу?  
 _Что там было про пошлости?_   
— Почему задницу?  
Джейк положил руку поверх руки Тома, которая оказалась на удивление тёплой. Температура. Обычно же холодный.  
— Почему нет?  
— Том?  
— Джейк?  
— Тебе всё ещё плохо, да?  
Он сел за руль, а Том беспокойно вертел в пальцах пустой стаканчик.  
— Ну и что?  
— Давай я отвезу тебя...   
Домой. Ага, отличная идея предлагать отвезти домой человека, скрывавшего своё лицо и не только.  
— Отвезу тебя к поезду, а ты поедешь домой. И напишешь мне оттуда.  
— Торопишься от меня избавиться? — унылым голосом. — За две недели появились планы кроме меня?  
Интересное предположение.  
— Это приступ ревности?  
— Нет.   
— Потому что если это приступ ревности в ответ на мой приступ заботы, то я польщен.  
— Фиг тебе.  
— Итак?  
Том надулся где-то под маской, Джейк потянулся к нему рукой, погладил по плечу и зацепил второе, потянул на себя. Приручение дикой кошки. Или собаки... Как же сложно.  
Было совсем неудобно, в голове огромной неоновой вывеской блестело: сейчас бы его к себе домой, накормить супом, замотать в одеяло и дать поспать до обеда следующего дня.  
— Ты знаешь, что? — Том повернул голову и пробурчал ему куда-то в плечо.  
— Ничего не знаю, но хотелось бы.  
— Ты какой-то невозможно бесячий, но одновременно с этим...   
Его скрутил новый приступил кашля.  
Том не пытался вырваться, выкрутиться, уйти от прикосновений. Сидел беззащитный и несчастный. Он же наверняка потел под маской... Джейк тяжело вздохнул. Не так трагично представлял их воссоединение.   
«Представлял?» — голосом Райана, что было логично в подобной ситуации.  
Кашель закончился, Том остался сидеть прижатым к Джейку.  
— Что там в конце?  
— Не знаю, я и говорить-то начал не закончив мысль в голове. Но там классный комплимент, когда-нибудь я придумаю.  
— Или я сам придумаю.  
— Нет, — строго отозвался Том. — Я сейчас засну, у тебя из-за этого опять разболится спина, а у меня шея.  
— Отвратительно, — Джейк погладил его по толстовке в последний раз и опустил.  
Перед тем, как начать попрощаться, Джейк купил Тому ещё один стакан с чаем.  
— И ты нормально ездишь в маске?  
— Нет, мне некомфортно в ней, хотя каких только чудиков не встретишь в метро. Я снимаю её, так что не вздумай меня преследовать.  
— Огромный бородатый мужик следит за больным шкетом в маске, звучит, как...  
«Начало очень плохого порно!» — снова встрял Райан. Внутренний Райан? Расстройство личности? Недосып?  
Недосып.  
— Я не про твой якобы угрожающий вид, и между прочим розовый тебе очень идёт. Я про тайну личности.  
— И в мыслях не было.  
— Я напишу тебе.  
— Когда станешь здоровым.  
— Может, раньше?  
Раньше? Да, раньше. Ему не послышалось. Том мялся, потягивая лямку рюкзака в разные стороны.  
— Пиши мне. Сообщения ведь не вызывают у тебя кашель?  
Он рассмеялся. И даже не до самого кашля.  
— Ты никогда не узнаешь наверняка.  
— Обещаю сильно тебя не смешить.  
— Обещаю не смеяться.  
— И знаешь что?  
— Нет, не знаю, но хотелось бы.  
— И даже покажу тебе свою... — Джейк драматично замолчал, Том чуть подался вперёд, ожидая: — Кошку.  
— Я думал, ты скажешь «девушку».  
Джейк постарался не улыбаться очень уж широко. Думал он, значит. Долго думал, упорно?  
— Только кошка.  
Том кивнул.  
Через полтора часа Джейк прислал ему первую фотографию, долго выбирал и остановился на самой идиотской, какую только смог найти.   
Том написал:  
«извини, но здесь я никак не мог не раскашляться от смеха».  
После этого Джейк подбирал фото осторожнее.

— 

— Тебе необходимо узнать его возраст.  
— Нет. Зачем?!  
Райан закатил глаза.  
— Тебе нужно больше спать, тогда не будешь задавать такие тупые вопросы.  
Блейк достала ещё одну бутылку вина и начала открывать её, забрав бокал у Джейка, заметила:  
— Но тебе правда стоит узнать хотя бы это. Если ты даже по его друзьям не понял.  
— Не факт, что трахаться он тоже будет в маске, а я не очень доверяю твоей способности определять возраст на глаз.  
— Спроси его про университет, хоть что-нибудь. К примеру, когда он встаёт... Или чем увлекается? Помимо спасения собак.  
Райан как-то очень смешно посмотрел на жену, и она это заметила:  
— Мне сложно! Твой-то возраст не требовалось определять на глаз.  
— Да, внимание следовало уделить придурковатости.  
— Ты прав, но обратной дороги нет.  
Она подвинула бокалы обратно, Джейк сделал глоток.  
— Ладно, но одно про него понятно наверняка, — Блейк начала вытирать крошки со столешницы: — Маффины он умеет готовить, может даже вкуснее тебя, Джейк.  
Фраза про обратную дорогу от Блейк зацепила его и крутилась в голове до конца вечера, а потом и до утра, поспать почти не удалось.


	7. Chapter 7

— И ты...  
— Врезался в огромное зеркало, и в ещё одно, и, кажется, в третий раз я свалился с кровати, — Том потёр лоб. — Так что скажи спасибо, что на мне маска, тебе бы точно не понравился синяк.  
 _Скажи спасибо, что не видишь моё лицо,_ — как такой бред пришёл ему в голову? Джейк не спросил.  
— Синяк?  
— У кровати есть шкаф, так что я сначала как следует долбанулся об него головой, а потом уже свалился.  
— И?  
— Выступили слёзы, потом начал смеяться, — он подхихикнул, словно не мог до конца поверить в то, что всё сказанное произошло с ним. — Стянул одеяло на пол и заснул.  
— Так просто?  
— После подобного удара любой бы заснул.  
— Там только синяк? — обеспокоенно уточнил Джейк, знал же, посмотреть Том не разрешил бы.  
Ох уж эти отношения, построенные на доверии и понимании...   
— Да, красивого цвета, и огромная шишка, она портит собой весь синяк.  
— Твоя жизнь полна успехов.  
— Дневная — точно нет, а вот в ночной, это да. Вот где я настоящий король мира.  
— Принц.  
— Что?  
— Принц, до короля ещё не дотягиваешь.  
— Опять шутки про возраст?  
— Скорее, шутки про то, на сколько мы с тобой в сравнении тянем?  
Том задумчиво покачал головой, словно просчитывал варианты (а именно так скорее всего и было), затем схватил Джейка за руку и приложил их левые ладони друг к другу.  
— Ладно, я с твоей теорией не согласен. Вообще ни с какой не согласен. Но руки у меня точно меньше твоих.  
В голове у Джейка уже начала зарождаться ужасающая шутка. Настолько ужасающая, что ему следовало вылезти на улицу как можно скорее и свалить как можно дальше. Бежать, пока не свалилась бы обувь. Или не разверзлась земля.  
— Если хочешь меня пощупать, то... — Том отпустил его, оттолкнул ладонь Джейка своей и снова уселся как можно комфортнее. — Ладно.  
— Ты сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, но в прошлый раз это ты начал.  
— Мы уже сошлись на том, что у меня была температура.  
— А я уже нафантазировал себе.  
— Упорно фантазировал? — в голосе слышалась не просто улыбка, а ухмылка, зарождающийся смех. Но не смех для подколов, а смех настоящей гордости. Похоже, что с последней встречи они успели поменяться местами. И, в самом деле, Джейк ничего не имел против.   
Поменяться местами...  
Где же Райан? Он что-то задержался.  
— Не каждый человек, с которым я разговариваю, делает какие-то упоминания моей пятой точки, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, ты соскучился по её упоминанию, или может ещё по чему-то непосредственно с нею связанному?  
 _Так._  
— Том.  
— На температуру уже не списать, да?  
— Не списать, — Джейк фыркнул.  
В какой момент глупый флирт Тома стал не просто поводом улыбнуться, а чем-то от чего хотелось смеяться или даже о чём хотелось рассказать друзьям?  
Взрослым, обеспеченным и семейным друзьям, слушавшим его, кажется, лишь из жалости. И ещё потому что у них не было времени переехать в другую квартиру, о которой Джейк не знал.   
В стекло постучались, Том дёрнулся в сторону, напугав ещё и Джейка.  
Зендая скорчила лицо. Оказавшись внутри машины она влезла локтями между сидениями.  
— Это у вас какое свидание, не третье?  
— Давно позади, — без промедления ответил Джейк.  
— Свидание, значит? — Том начал запихивать подругу обратно, убирая её из поля зрения. — И мне никто не сказал до этого момента?  
— То, что ты тормоз, вовсе не значит, что тебе о чём-то не говорят.  
Зендая хихикнула позади Джейка, напоследок сжав его плечо.  
— До этого момента я даже не знал, что тормоз.  
— Лишнее подтверждение, — Джейк завёл машину и они поехали.  
— Мама мне говорила никогда не садиться в машину к подозрительным мужчинам.  
— И что во мне подозрительного? — Джейк посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, ловя довольный взгляд Зендаи.  
— Кроме бороды ничего, сбреешь её и будешь идеальным...   
— Я вам не мешаю? — Том спросил действительно обиженным голосом, что стало лишним подтверждением того, насколько сильно (и намеренно) он переигрывал.  
— Мешаешь, залезай сюда, а я буду спереди.  
— Я тут вообще-то маршрутом управляю!  
— Ты хотел сказать, что привлекаешь к машине лишнее внимание, ведь сидишь в маске?  
— А у него борода!   
— Борода — обычное явление, а мы не на горнолыжном спуске.  
Том дёрнул край маски, успевший вылезти из горловины толстовки. Джейк чуть ли не дыхание задержал. Ещё секунда, и...  
И ничего не произошло. Том несколько раз судорожно сжал пальцы на ткани, но отпустил её, и заодно заправил ткань под толстовку.  
— Нервничаешь?   
— Нет, всё было хорошо.  
Джейк следил за дорогой и внимательно слушал разговор. Было неожиданно приятно слушать кого-то кроме Тома. Слушать кого-то, способного отвлечь Джейка от...  
— И в чём дело? — Зендая не унималась.  
— Потом пришла ты.  
— А-а-а... — она чем-то громыхнула сзади. — Строишь тут из себя, как будто он ещё не понял.  
— Чего не понял? — подал голос Джейк. Ему хотелось добавить: «я тут и не стоит говорить обо мне так, словно вы вдвоём».  
— Что Том с чудилкой.  
— Я бы попросил, — Том важно поднял вверх палец. — Не с чудилкой, а с несколькими. И впереди ещё ждёт неожиданный поворот сюжета.  
— Это ты кому?  
— Все всё знают.  
— Очевидно, кроме меня, — Джейк свернул с основной дороги и въехал в стрёмного вида переулок. Да, он с лёгкостью поверил, что в подобного рода местах и происходило всё самое отвратительное о чём можно было подумать.  
Но постоянные рейды с Томом заставили его начать с некоторой опаской ходить по городу.   
— Третий дом, — подсказала Зендая, продолжая греметь. В зеркало Джейк увидел, что она уже успела надеть маску. В этот раз та была полностью чёрная и без украшений.   
— Сменила стиль?  
— Да, знаешь, иногда хочется чего-то помрачнее.  
Том повернулся к ней и они начали шептаться, периодически издавая то смешки, то шикали друг на друга. Джейк развернулся и максимально упёрся боком в дверцу машины, разглядывая Тома. Внимательно следя за тем, как с каждым движением толстовка всё сильнее уползала наверх, открывая поясницу. И всё такие же сползшие штаны.  
Где-то это уже было.  
 _«Спасибо человечеству за нижнее бельё»._  
Райан? Ты припозднился.  
«Ты ещё рукой к нему потянись, тогда у тебя в голове и Джекман появится, а может ещё кто. И не удивляйся звуку сирен, во всём будешь виноват лишь ты, ты, ты».  
— Хороший ракурс, — голос Зендаи вырвал его из размышлений. — Библейский.  
Том смотрел на него, но позу не менял (а ведь ему наверняка было неудобно), по глазам Зендаи (спасибо маске за это) было видно, что она с трудом сдерживала смех.  
— Что?  
— Я бы сказала, но боюсь, что после этого за лабрадорами пойду только я, да и машину тоже придётся искать.  
— Что? — Джейк повторил попытку, подозревая, что и она безуспешная.  
— Ничего необычного и непредсказуемого, как сказала бы моя мама, — девушка подхватила свою спортивную сумку и выбралась на улицу.  
Том, заняв нормальное положение, продолжал сидеть рядом.  
— Чего ждёшь?  
— Поцелуя на удачу? — стало непонятно, огрызнулся он или говорил хотя бы на треть серьёзно.  
Джейк остался сидеть неподвижно. Неловкость резко решила напомнить о себе неприятным ощущением в груди. Господи, ну нужно ему было пялиться на Тома и его (в том числе) задницу?  
Голос Рейнольдса снова воззвал к истине (или другой точке зрения): _«А ему в самом деле нужно было так неудобно переговариваться со своей подружкой? Или это осознанный способ соблазнения? Потому что если неосознанный, то ты в ещё большей жопе, чем я предполагал, Джейк»._  
Стоило ли напоминать, что предполагал лишь Джейк? Разговаривавший с самим собой на два голоса.   
Потому что голос Райана идеально подходил для сомнительных обсуждений. В пределах головы и нигде более.  
Хотя реальный Райан знал о таком побочном эффекте их общения и даже посчитал, что подсознание Джейка с ним заигрывало.  
Зендая помахала им с улицы.  
Том вздохнул, пошевелился лениво. Повернулся в сторону Джейка. Можно было заметить его огромные зрачки.  
— Что нужно сказать на прощание? — спросил немного запыхавшимся (от чего?) голосом.  
— _Принеси мне много собак_ , — Джейк улыбнулся, но спешно отвёл взгляд в сторону Зендаи.   
Том рассмеялся и свалил из машины, оставив Джейка наедине с таким количеством мыслей, что хватило бы на десятерых. Оставалось только ждать и размышлять.  
И заглушить мотор.


	8. Chapter 8

Ещё несколько раз после той встречи с Зендаей Том приводил кого-то из друзей. Джейк шутил, что сам не мог бы разнообразить их общество. Том заметил, что делал это не с целью разнообразия, а потому что вряд ли бы справился один, требовалась дополнительная помощь.  
— Ты же у нас водитель, тебе не стоит никуда уходить.  
— Я понимаю.  
— И ты не должен думать, что у меня какой-то двойной умысел.  
— Тем более, что ты перестал бояться оставаться со мной наедине.  
— И не боялся.  
— Вспомни первый разговор и свою истерику.  
— Минуточку! Я тогда был уставший. И залезать к незнакомому человеку в машину то ещё развлечение для моих нервных клеток.  
— Как и пускать незнакомого человека к себе в машину. Ночью. Посреди ничего.  
— Мы в мегаполисе, Джейк, для кого ты устраиваешь представление?  
— Для себя самого, я мог бы быть замечательным актёром.  
— С маньячным взглядом.  
Что он там когда-то думал о том, чтобы доказать Тому — взгляд этот мог быть далеко не всегда маньячным? Стоило забыть всё как можно скорее. Немедленно.  
— Ладно, знаешь, что?  
— Трепещу в неведении.  
Джейк усмехнулся, потеребил пуговицу на рубашке. Её стоило заново пришить, но руки никак не доходили, а если и доходили, то состояние Джейка оставляло желать лучшего. Славно было, если он проводил дома хоть какую-то уборку, в которой кошка никак не помогала. Но ведь он сам её завёл и знал, на что шёл.  
— Вот и продолжай.  
Том вдохнул, он вертёл в руках кубик Рубика. Вот уже час. Всё бы нормально, но кубик этот был с белыми гранями. Никаких цветов, лишь белый цвет, разрезавший каждый отдельный квадрат чёрным цветом, слабо заметным при плохом освещении.   
— Ты такой жестокий, почему я не заслужил хорошего обращения?  
— Тебе устно перечислить или хочешь список?  
— Официальный список с печатями и штампами.  
— Заверенный моей кровью?  
Том продолжал щёлкать кубиком. Стоило отдать должное — каждый щелчок был удивительно спокойным, неспособным раздражать. Хотя Джейк и начал спать чуть лучше, но качество сна не сильно увеличилось. Значит, он часто и по пустякам бесился. Но не сейчас.   
Или он просто неспособен был беситься ночью, ведь не оставалось сил?  
— Я не маньяк, мы это уже обсуждали.  
— Раз мы всё уже обсуждали, то почему бы не помолчать?  
— А ты правда хочешь? — тоскливо спросил Том. Он совсем топал ногой и качал головой, какая-то мелодия засела в голове и не мог её выкинуть?  
Он не хотел. Как же это так — сидеть в машине ночью и не болтать о пустяках. Хотелось бы поговорить о сложных вещах (включавших в себя возраст Тома), но сил на подобное не оставалось. Возможно, оно и к лучшему, ведь так Джейк экономил внутреннюю энергию для любого неожиданно рывка, способного потребоваться в любой момент.  
Ни разу после первой встречи с Томом он не садился в машину спокойным. Всегда как на уголках.  
Спасать собак — офигительно.  
Быть кем-то вроде преступника — сомнительно.  
Общаться с Томом — без комментариев.  
«Вот так жизнь и пролетит, а комментарии будут только у патологоанатомов», — вставил своё Райан.   
— Нет, — Джейк достал из кармана телефон и положил его на коленку.   
Прикрыл глаза и слушал, как дышал Том (а дышал он странно громко, но стучать ногой перестал). Дополнял всё звук щелчков.  
Во втором часу ночи ему решил написать Райан. Сообщения шли одно за другим и немного задремавший Джейк не успел вовремя среагировать. Телефон упал, но сделал в сторону Тома. Который, конечно же, поднял его. Поднял и завис, долго вглядываясь в экран.  
В итоге он спросил:  
— Это что?  
И повернул телефон экраном к Джейку.  
«Укради собаку и нам?»;  
«Будет повод привести его домой познакомиться»;  
«Передача пушистого товара из рук в руки»;  
«Знакомство с Факерами!».  
— Это Райан, — тупо ответил Джейк. Глаза ещё слипались, пришлось потереть их как следует, до первых звёздочек.  
Ещё более странным тоном Том попробовал снова:  
— Я не про это, читать-то умею.  
— В чём дело?  
Том без слов смахнул все сообщения в сторону и дважды нажал на кнопку блокировки экрана. Где высветилась довольная мордочка маленького спаниэля, которую держали в руках.  
— Собака?  
— Джейк.  
Именно в этот момент он проснулся окончательно и бесповоротно, начиная осознавать масштаб проблемы. Ладно, не проблемы, а неловкости ситуации.  
— Что? — он забрал телефон у Тома, не пытавшегося сопротивляться, и начал отвечать Райану.   
Ответы были короткими, а один содержал мат. И ещё был вопрос про время отправки. Какого чёрта он там не спал? Опять ушёл тусоваться и начал написывать сомнительного рода сообщения Джейку, а не Блейк?  
Такое уже было когда-то.   
— Джейк, — Том отложил кубик на приборную панель.  
— Том, — он понимал, как глупо себя вёл, но ничего не мог поделать. Хорошо ещё не начал огрызаться и пытаться перевести тему.  
— Почему это фото у тебя на заставке?  
Потому что это фото тебя (твоих рук) и милого спасённого щенка.  
Потому что я совсем не понимаю, что делаю со своей жизнью.  
Потому что мне смертельно хочется узнать тебя, но ты не даёшь этого сделать.  
Дальше следовал ещё добрый десяток подобных ответов. Он мог соврать, пошутить, проигнорировать, мог даже (в теории!) попросить Тома выйти из машины и больше никогда с ним не встречаться.   
Только вот по жизни Джейк паниковал у себя в голове, и наружу вся эта паника проникала в контролируемых дозах и рассчитанных реакциях.  
Том этот механизм таинственным образом сбил и Джейк всё чаще зависал, тормозил, вёл себя не так, как обычно.  
Хотя сестра предположила, что Том вытаскивал на свободу настоящего Джейка, который никогда и светла белого не видел. Подобная идея вселяла ещё больший страх.  
Возможно, страх упирался в непонятный возраст Тома. Последнее, что Джейку было нужно — влипать в историю с несовершеннолетним парнем. Он внутренне сморщился от возращения этой мысли.   
— В моей жизни не так много позитивных моментов, — быстро пробурчал он.  
— И? — Том наклонился поближе.  
— И значит я, как взрослый человек, могу себе позволить что-то маленькое и простое. И очень доброе.   
Том молчал.  
— И кошка не ревнует, — всё, больше нечего стало сказать.   
— Да? — Том снова взял в руки кубик, но не щёлкал им, а просто вертел в ладонях, как если бы хотел разжечь костёр.  
— Это точно.  
И снова никакого ответа. Зато Райан дал о себе знать.  
«Дай мне его номер, я сам всё устрою»;  
«Ты просто невероятный тормоз»;  
«На твоём месте!».  
Больше сообщений не было. Джейк подозревал, что последнее должно было закончиться: мог бы быть я, и всё шло бы иначе.   
Хорошо, что на его самооценке подобные фразы, тем более от Райана, никак не сказывались.   
Да, он любил растянуть удовольствие. Вот бы ещё оно приносило долгий и здоровый сон — цены бы не было. Но пока приключения с Томом приносили лишь улыбки, и периодическое беспокойство. И иногда еду. Точнее, еду приносил сам Том.   
Ладно, сколько можно?  
— Я могу убрать, — Джейк разблокировал телефон и полез в настройки.  
В этот момент Том накрыл его руку своей (снова привычно холодной) и:  
— Нет! — он сжал пальцы Джейка и заблокировал экран: — В смысле, нет. Я спокоен, я не паникую, не пищу, не ору, не делаю ничего истеричного, запомни. Не надо ничего менять. Я просто... Не ожидал?   
— Там могла бы оказаться любая другая собака.  
О-о-о, как же он соврал, как ему хотелось забрать слова обратно.   
Только вот на Тома фраза не сработала, он сразу же раскусил Джейка.  
— Если бы её морда была в моих ладонях?  
Ладно, где тут кнопка для срочной эвакуации из машины? Желательно, сразу на Марс.  
— Нам не пора ещё ехать?  
Том отпустил его.  
— Погоди, какой ехать, у меня сейчас такое развлечение.  
— Собаки никуда не денутся?  
— Пара минут, Джейк. Дай насладиться?  
— Чем?  
— Неловкостью, — Том погладил себя по коленям, между которым зажал кубик. — Я прямо впитываю её.   
Он довольно промычал, словно выпил самый вкусный молочный коктейль на свете, Джейку хотелось протянуть руку и заткнуть Тому рот.  
«Таким способом, серьёзно?», — и пока один Райан писал сообщения, другой никуда не пропал из головы. Ни-ку-да.   
И, господи, почему даже у него в воображении Том не пил спиртное, ну хотя бы пиво?  
Заткнуть рот и без того закрытый маской. Никакого удовольствия. Ладонь от этого меньше не чесалась.  
— Том.  
— Что?  
— Этот флирт достиг своего предела, дальше будет только хуже?  
— Думаешь, хуже возможно?  
Джейк не стал ничего отвечать и завёл мотор, Тому ничего не осталось, кроме как включить навигатор в телефоне.  
Несколько часов спустя, перед тем, как выйти из машины, Джейк забрал в приборной панели оставленный там кубик. Он был уверен, что Том сделал это намеренно. Вместо еды.  
Прежде чем заснуть быстрым и беспокойным сном Джейк получил ещё два сообщения от Райана.  
«Блейк видела, что ты только что вернулся домой и опять один»;  
«А мог бы вернуться с щенком»;  
Джейк постарался не думать о том, было бы последнее сообщение метафорой.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ты не могла бы попросить своего мужа не написывать мне посреди ночи?  
— Ну почему же, — Блейк смотрела за тем, как Джейк собирал с пола детские игрушки. — Пусть лучше пишет тебе.  
— Чем кому?  
Блейк показала на куклу, спрятавшуюся за пуфиком, но не ответила.  
— Чем кому? — упрямо повторил Джейк.  
— Чем мне, балда.  
— Ты всё равно не спала, — места на руках уже не хватало, так что он скинул первую часть сокровищ в специальный ящик. — Почему ваша семья следит за мной?  
— Потому что мы сомневаемся в твоём психическом здоровье?  
— С каких это пор?  
— Ты плохо спишь, странно работаешь, шатаешься непонятно где ночью. Понимаю, что делаешь это в компании интересного и очень молодого парня, но именно поэтому за тобой и нужно следить.  
— Это жутко. Ты не думаешь, что всё это напоминает...   
— Только не произноси «гиперопеку».  
— Пока ты сама не сказала, я и не планировал.  
— Так вот...  
Она встала с дивана и расправила платье. В доме стояла блаженная тишина, Райан ещё не успел вернуться с дочками. Было как-то странно находиться среди такого редкого количества звуков. Джейку захотелось открыть окно, услышать что-то ещё.  
— Райан уже предложил поставить тебе в машину жучок. Или незаметно включить поиск телефона.  
— Зачем?  
— Кроме того, что он, очевидно, не очень доверяет твоей вменяемости? И подозревает, что дело в кризисе среднего возраста?  
— С последним люди успешно долгие годы справляются сами.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — она подобрала несколько игрушек сама, но, скорее, чтобы Джейк не подумал, что ей лениво помогать ему. Джейку было всё равно, раз появилась энергия, он хотел израсходовать её, пусть даже через час большая часть игрушек оказалась бы всё на том же полу и ковре. — Но ты знаешь, каким он бывает.  
— О да, я-то знаю.  
— И вы с ним столько раз расставались.  
— Блейк, от твоего мужа буквально некуда бежать.  
— Не надо вспомнить тот случай. Между прочим, я тогда думала подать на развод.  
— Что?  
— Ну, это всё в шутку. Но за мной он в Лос-Анджелес не летал. Романтика, которой позавидовали бы многие.  
Джейк, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.  
— Нездоровые отношения, которым никто бы не позавидовал.  
— Я просто решила, что тебя стоит предупредить.  
— О том, что у меня поехала крыша, а у моего лучшего друга крыша поехала из-за моей?  
Она села обратно на диван и закинула босые ноги на журнальный столик. Солнце освещало комнату, Джейк пожалел, что забросил фотографию. Сейчас бы вышло просто идеально.  
Идеальная Блейк.  
Которая и без хорошего света была такой.  
— Не так заумно, но суть ты уловил.  
— Не говори, что в одну из ночей я обнаружу вашу машину позади своей. Умоляю. Блейк, — он сжал какую-то игрушку и та радостно начала гавкать.  
Гавкать, собака, как мило. Из всех игрушек именно эта подала... Голос.  
Да тьфу ты.  
— Я постараюсь, чтобы это не произошло, но тогда тебе придётся научиться отвечать на его сообщения так, чтобы он не приползал домой с постной мордой.  
— Так всё и было или ты, как и он, приукрашиваешь события?  
Она поправила волосы и довольно прикрыла глаза. Иногда Джейк задумывался, кому же — Блейк или Райану — приносило большее удовольствие играться с ним и заставлять ставить под сомнение всё. В любом случае, чаще всего ему и самому нравилось это делать. Особенно при их участии.  
— Возможно, всё было несколько иначе. Но ты об этом никогда не узнаешь. И всё же... Сколько уже прошло, Джейк? В обычных семьях к этому моменту приводят познакомиться, ты понимаешь? Но я тебя не тороплю. Кому нужны эта знакомства в семьёй?   
— У меня никогда не было обычной семьи. И обычных друзей. Только жизнь, — он скинул остатки игрушек в ящик и уселся прямо на ковёр. В очередной раз зачесал волосы и пригладил голову.  
— Ладно, у меня есть идея, кажется, лишним это не будет.  
— Рассказывай.  
Блейк достала из кармана платья телефон и начала что-то писать.  
— Тебе придётся подождать, а потом поехать кое-куда. Я отвезу тебя и привезу обратно. Райан и девочки к тому моменту уже будут дома. Ты же мне доверяешь?  
Она ещё спрашивала, спустя столько лет?  
Да.  
Он кивнул.  
Блейк улыбнулась ему, вся такая спокойная и уверенная. Джейку, при взгляде на подругу, казалось, что его буквально трясло от нервов и лишних размышлений.  
Через несколько минут Блейк закончила переписку:  
— Обуваемся и вперёд.  
Через полтора часа, когда они вернулись домой, Райан, при их виде, выронил деревянную лопатку и бросился к Джейку. Показушник чёртов.  
— Новый стиль!  
— И я тебя люблю, — пропела Блейк и, разувшись, пошла к девочкам.  
— Мужик... — начал было Джейк.  
— Если он не даст тебе за лишение бороды, то я беру это в свои руки.  
— Фу?  
— Моё сердце разбито. Вы сегодня встречаетесь?  
— Нет, — ему было почти грустно сообщать такое.  
Райан потрепал его по щеке, где (спасибо!) осталась щетина, ладно, может такая длинная борода и была перебором, особенно вкупе с длинными волосами в вечном пучке.   
К ним подошла Джеймс, кудрявое солнышко.  
— Джейк, привет, — она улыбнулась, и он опустился перед ней на колени.  
— Привет, малышка.  
— А где борода?   
Маленькие пальчики пощупали его нос, щеки и подбородок.  
— Она ушла погулять, — ответил Райан сверху.  
— А мы только с прогулки, — Джеймс хихикнула, и Джейк поднял её на руки. — И все игрушки убраны.  
— Это всё мама.  
Джеймс фыркнула:  
— Мама так никогда не делает.  
Райан выпучил глаза, Джейк рассмеялся.  
— И какие ещё секреты ты мне расскажешь?  
— А какие ты хочешь? — Джеймс аккуратно держала его за ухо.  
— Все самые кошмарные.  
— Блейк, у нас отбирают ребёнка! — прокричал Райан и вернулся к готовке.  
— Пусть отбирают, — Блейк сидела на ковре, смотря, как Инес двигалась по комнате при помощи ходунков. Выходило медленно и очень громко. Блейк улыбалась. — Пойдёшь к Джейку, дорогая? — спросила она Джеймс.  
— А меня вернут?  
— Вернут, обязательно вернут, — он поцеловал её в макушку и поставил на пол.  
— Тогда пойду, — Джеймс поправила волосы, было что-то в этом жесте знакомое. Примерно таким же движением (только более уверенным) волосы поправляла её мама. — А ты пойдёшь с нами? — она уселась рядом с Блейк, но быстро встала и начала рыться в ящике.  
Джейк даже не удивился, когда увидел в детских руках ту самую собаку. Серую с белым глазом, непонятная порода, слишком похожа на беспородных мультяшек.  
Собака снова затявкала. Инес, услышав звук, двинулась к сестре.  
— Сбежать от вашего папы? — Блейк сделала задумчивый вид. — Я могу даже заплатить за такое.  
— Я вас всё-таки слышу, чтобы вы не забывали.  
— Мы знаем, — Джеймс снова рассмеялась.  
Джейк уселся на диван и провёл рукой по бороде, точнее, попытался, пальцы ничего не ухватили. Ладно, щетина, и его хотя бы не постригли. Всё сразу было бы странно. И слишком похоже на попытку выйти из депрессии. Что, конечно, не сработало бы.  
И о какой депрессии речь?  
— Что на обед? — спросил он.  
— Что ты поможешь мне приготовить? — ответил Райан.  
Это было ожидаемо.

—

Они встретились через день.  
— Ты, о... О! — Том так и остался сидеть, разглядывая его. Глаза бегали туда-сюда, смотрелось несколько комично. Да, чёртова маска всё делала смешным. Ну, почти всё, да?  
— Я «о»?  
— Тотальнейшее «о», такое, знаешь, — Том глубоко вздохнул, открыл окно и высунулся туда: О-о-о-о!  
Было похоже на собачий вой, у Джейка зачесалось в затылке. От неловкости?  
— Мы закончили?  
— Извини, не мог сдержаться.  
«Лучше бы не мог сдержаться и снял с себя маску, да?» — привет, Райан, давно не слышались.   
— Едем? — Том звучал очень довольно, и, не дожидаясь ответа Джейка, включил навигатор.   
— Сегодня будет самое спокойное похищение на свете.  
— Надеюсь, — Джейк следовал маршруту и держался на удивление бодро. Ничего не болело, спать не хотелось, и голова оставалось ясной до самой ночи. Его что-то отчаянно смущало.  
Через полчаса Том потерялся в темноте между зданиями, с собой у него не было ничего, что требовалось нести в рюкзаке. Карманы спасали.  
— Скоро буду.  
Джейк пожелал ему удачи (про себя) и остался один.   
В тот вечер ему не хотелось слушать музыку или прикрывать глаза, не нужно было размяться, что он иногда делал. В тот вечер всё ощущалось каким-то не таким.  
И он не мог понять в чём же эта «нетаковость» заключалась. Отчаянно не мог.  
Ровно до того момента, пока не услышал выстрел и приглушённый крик.   
Следующее, что запомнил Джейк, это то, как он открыл пассажирскую дверь, как завёл мотор, как Том влетел в салон и даже не успев закрыть за собой дверь начал орать:  
— Гони на хрен отсюда!  
От ужаса Джейк неудачно выкрутил руки, машина вильнула, с улицы начал раздаваться шум, Том, успевший захлопнуть дверь, съёжился на сидении, подтянул колени к подбородку и едва дышал.  
Следом за ними выехала машина. Самое страшное заключалось в том, что выстрелы продолжались.  
Джейк не понимал, как рулил.  
В какой-то момент Том разорвался истеричным смехом, и не менее истеричной шуткой:  
— Что говорит собачка? Гав-гав. Что говорит кошечка? Мяу-мяу. Что говорит коровка? Ааааааа!  
Им помогла полиция, точнее, полицейская машина просто преградила путь преследователям, и Джейк смог увезти их с Томом подальше. Всё то время его сердце билось где-то в горле, и ничего внятного сказать не получалось. Тома начало трясти. Он скрёб ногтями колени и бил кулаками сидение.  
Когда Джейк понял, что больше вести не в состоянии (начали болеть пальцы — так сильно вцепился в руль), он припарковал машину. Вышел из неё, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, уже после чего заглянул обратно:  
— Том?  
Тот сидел и не шевелился, голова повёрнута в другую сторону.  
Может, ему нужно было дать минуту-другую? Джейк обошёл машину и проверил её на повреждения, хотя они и волновали его в последнюю очередь.  
Том открыл дверь, а следом раздался шум. Джейк обошёл машину и увидел, как Том стоял на коленях на асфальте и с трудом держался рукой за ручку двери.   
— У меня, кажется, — он согнулся, скрючился, прячась: — Паническая...  
Атака.  
Джейк с трудом вдохнул и сам.  
— Тебе нужно... — он судорожно вспоминал. — Три вдоха, один выдох.  
Том молчал и не двигался.  
— Том?  
Джейк опустился рядом с ним, положил свою руку поверх его.   
— Помоги мне встать, — сказал с трудом, переложил одну руку на плечо Джейка.  
Он был лёгким, странно лёгким и безвольным. Джейк не придумал ничего лучше, чем прислонить его к машине.  
— Дыши со мной.  
Сделал три вдоха, и один долгий выдох. Три вдоха и выдох. Том смотрел на него огромными глазами. Ещё и ещё раз. Постепенно, Джейк понял, что ему самому стало легче, а вот Тому нет.  
— Не могу, —прошелестел так тихо, что Джейк с трудом расслышал.  
Дальше он не думал, скорее, действовал рефлекторно, потянулся рукой к шее Тома, подцепил ткань маски и потащил её вверх.  
Заторможенно, но Том всё же среагировал. Он не начал бить Джейка или уворачиваться от его руки, лишь положил свои невероятно холодные пальцы поверх его запястья.   
Он без слов говорил: не делай этого.  
Он боялся, что Джек собирался снять маску целиком. Но Джейк поднял её достаточно для того, чтобы Том мог вдыхать ртом свободно.  
Так они и застыли. Джейк всё ещё прижимал Тома к машине. Держал его? Видел его сумасшедшие глаза, распахнутый рот, из которого вырывалось судорожное дыхание, чувствовал, как заполошно билось чужое сердце.   
— Дыши со мной, — в очередной раз попросил Джейк.  
Он не мог отвести взгляд от губ Тома. И, когда же всё-таки пересилил себя, понял, что Том сам пялился на его рот. И совсем не дышал вместе с ним.  
Джейк начал считать про себя.  
Три.  
Два.  
Один.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Том потянул его на себя, Джейку показалось, что дыхание остановилось. Он больше не мог управлять своим телом, им управлял Том.  
Том с его холодными пальцами, впившимися в шею.  
Том с его беспокойными ногами, одна из которых почти незаметно наступила на ногу Джейка.  
Том с его непонятными глазами, смотрящими везде и всюду.  
Да, Джейк сделал отсчёт. Но отсчёт этот предназначался другой цели. Три секунды Тому должны были пригодиться для нового круга паники.  
В итоге Том решил не паниковать, и заставил Джейка войти в это состояние. Ещё как заставил — без слов и всего парой касаний.  
Три секунды задержки и поцелуй.  
Джейк даже не сразу сообразил приоткрыть рот, так что услышал (и почувствовал) недовольный выдох Тома на губах. Готов был услышать любую остроту, которая бы помогла сбить их обоих с пути, заставить остановиться.  
Том решил продолжить молчать, но лишь крепче схватился за Джейка, потянул на себя, уже второй рукой, успевшей сползти ему на бок.  
Джейк повиновался, тело двинулось по инерции, а дальше (путём нехитрых манипуляций) Том уже обхватил его ногами, прижимаясь настолько близко, что в тот-то момент Джейк и открыл рот.  
Чем Том воспользовался (да и глупо было не воспользоваться, ведь он пытался Джейка поцеловать, в то время как Джейк старался не слететь с катушек окончательно и бесповоротно).  
Где-то там он и сдался, вернул одну ладонь Тому на лицо, зацепил кончиками пальцев маску, скорее удерживая её на месте, чем стараясь хоть куда-то сдвинуть, и поцеловал Тома так, как хотел уже слишком долго. Так долго, что не готов был признаться в этом даже плюшевым собакам Джеймс.  
Холодные пальцы Тома забрались под воротник кофты, сжимая и кожу и ткань одновременно. Джейк в ответ прикусил нижнюю губу Тома, заставляя того сцепить ноги сильнее.  
В голове беспокойно крутилось: что я делаю, что я делаю?!  
И: у него только что начиналась паническая атака, а теперь я стараюсь не начать доставать своим языком ему до глотки.  
В завершении: ему нужно совсем не это — дело в адреналине.  
И пока Джейк уговаривал себя на всё и сразу, рассыпаясь в пыль, Том собирал его заново. Движениями бёдер, движениями языка в такт движениями бёдер, ласковыми прикосновениями (успокоившимися, наконец) пальцев.  
Джейк был уверен, что паника ушла из Тома и вошла в него, сразу же найдя самое удобное место — в груди.  
В какой-то момент Джейк целовал Тома в шею, которую Том подставил (не доверчиво, как могло показаться, а охотно).  
И он добрался до ключиц.  
«Да это же твоя персональная третья база!» — отозвался Райан.  
Вдали раздался раскат грома. Джейк замер. Том замер тоже.  
Джейк вдыхал его запах, стараясь не вжиматься носом в кожу. Он понял в ту секунду, что момент закончился. Его украл шум.  
Том легко, почти незаметно, несколько раз похлопал его ладонями по плечам.  
Джейк отклонился назад, ему требовалось ещё раз посмотреть в глаза Тома, и на его губы, являвшиеся полным и безоговорочным подтверждением того, что произошло. Джейк натянул на этот рот маску, второй рукой продолжая держать пальцы... На боку Тома, успев забраться под толстовку.  
В следующий момент они синхронизировались: Джейк отпустил Тома, а тот отпустил его, успев даже не криво встать обратно на землю.  
Джейк, пытаясь начать дышать нормально, тщательно следил за дыханием самого Тома (относительно ровное), за тем, не тряслись ли его пальцы, пока он ощупывал маску (не тряслись), и не собирался ли он сползти вниз (не собирался).  
В горле появился ком, Джейк неуверенно прокашлялся, потянулся поправить волосы. Когда Том успел?  
Казалось, он успел засечь каждую секунду, запомнить её, но неужели что-то скрылось от внимания?  
Том сделал глубокий и какой-то судорожный вдох, Джейк зажмурился, стараясь не ляпнуть нечто идиотское.  
— Я... — начал Том.  
Ты хотел спасти собак, нас чуть не убили, а теперь я хочу стереть этот вечер из памяти, — но это слова Джейка, не Тома.  
Джейку сказалось, что всё должно было произойти иначе? В более контролируемых условиях? Чтобы он (хотя бы) сперва увидел Тома?  
«И узнал, сколько ему лет, да?» — ехидно заметил Райан.  
И это тоже.  
Том, тем временем, не думал отлипать от машины, но всё же пытался построить предложение.  
Джейк не знал, что делать с руками, ногами, и — самое важное, — как прекратить поток тревожных мыслей.  
— Я не хотел? — с именно вопросительной интонацией.  
О господи, Джейк с трудом не взревел. В такой ситуации подобная реакция явно могла лишь напугать и без того растерянного (а ещё: шокированного и возбуждённого, как сам Джейк) Тома.  
«Давай, соображай. Пошути что-нибудь про службу выгула щенков. Спроси, не хочет ли он прогуляться?» — попусту старался Райан.  
— Хочешь услышать честный ответ? — Джейк посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Том потёр лицо — щёку и рот — сквозь маску и кивнул.  
— А я этого хотел. Конечно, не в таких обстоятельствах, но... — он развёл руками. — Но у меня есть и плохая новость.  
Ну да, не собирался он признаваться даже плюшевым собакам.  
— Что? Плохая? — Том двинулся вперёд, но близко не подошёл, встревоженный ожиданием.  
— Да, плохая. Я вроде как хотел поцеловать человека, чьего лица не видел, чьего возраста не знаю. Понимаешь, я не Хоакин Феникс, а ты не Скарлетт Йоханссон. У нас должно быть проще, и...  
Ему хотелось заткнуться и одновременно с этим высказать вообще всё, даже то, что Тома не касалось. Пожаловаться на плохой сон, на спутанное сознание, на периоды паники, захлёстывавшие так, словно наступал конец света. Но Тому было не нужно это. И, вероятнее всего, ему (в самом деле) не нужен был даже сам Джейк, что уж касалось его слов и эмоций.  
— И, как видишь, маска всё ещё на тебе.  
Он не собирался давить, но хотелось, чтобы Том понял хотя бы что-то.  
— Джейк.  
Тишина, Том не старался приблизиться к нему, не выдавливал из себя слова. Иногда молчание говорило намного больше. Это был как раз подходящий случай.  
— Садись, я отвезу тебя... Куда скажешь.  
Джейк обошёл машину и задержался у двери, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Тяжело ощущалась близость счастливого момента и горького.  
Взрослая жизнь — отстой.  
Неизвестность — полный отстой.  
Влюблённость — ох, все уже поняли.  
Джейк сел за руль и дождался, пока Том занял пассажирское место. По пути Том не сказал ни слова, Джейк его понимал. Окажись на его месте, он бы тоже молчал.  
Окажись Джейк на месте Тома, он не стал бы даже садиться в машину. Ушёл бы пешком.  
Прогулка по просыпающемуся городу вдвоём с разбитым сердцем.  
В голове хихикнул Райан и напомнил, что подобные страдания совсем не в характере Джейка.  
Вот только Джейк уже сам не понимал, что было в его характере, что не было.  
На прощание Том сказал:  
— Я рад, что нас не убили.  
Джейк промолчал своё: я рад, что ты поцеловал меня. Пусть даже и от страха.  
Так что Джейк лишь кивнул и Том вышел на улицу.  
Доехав до дома, Джейк оставил машину на парковке и не пошёл домой. Его дорога лежала вперёд, куда-то навстречу солнцу, которое могло прогнать все сомнения и смутные мысли.  
Спать ему не хотелось, жалеть себя тоже, но выкинуть из головы произошедшее казалось невыполнимой задачей.  
Да и Джейк просто не хотел ничего никуда выкидывать.  
Ничего, кроме проклятой маски Тома.


	11. Chapter 11

Ладно, может у него действительно был кризис среднего возврата? Откуда бы ещё взяться плохому сну, нервам, желанию потрепать нервы. Откуда могли (при нормальных условиях) появиться те самые ночные поездки с незнакомым человеком рядом? Спасение собак.   
В какой-то момент этих размышлений Джейк даже успел подумать, что Том в самом деле не крал собак из плохих мест, а крал из нормальных... Чтобы потом сдать их на опыты?  
Так, недосып явно сказывался не лучшим образом на процессе мышления. Зашкаливала не только паранойя, но и тревожность.  
Где-то рядом постоянно звучал мерзкий голосок, только разобрать его шептание было невозможно — понятен был лишь негативный оттенок всего сказанного.  
— Да, прощайся с крышей, она отъезжает.  
Он сидел с парке и разговаривал сам с собой. Этого не случалось с подросткового возраста, тогда ещё Мэгги любила подшутить над его манерой разбирать жизнь по полочкам вслух.  
— И не мог он заниматься таким, господи, откуда эти мысли?  
Мимо пробежала пара, за ними с явным увлечением трусила их собака. Ретривер, большой и красивый, счастливый.  
Полная противоположность Джейку.  
Вот и всё, вот и не надо порочить Тома. Да что уж Тома, и его друзей тоже.  
Раздался телефонный звонок, прерывая песню в наушниках. Джейк не стал проверять, кто звонил и ответил. Знал же, что звонка от Тома можно не ждать. И переключить мысли с конкретно этой не получалось.  
— Не говори, что предаёшься грусти без меня. И без моего джина.  
— Только пить мне в таком состоянии не хватало, — Джейк откинулся на скамейку, стараясь насладиться хотя бы хорошей погодой.  
— Главное не компания, а настроение, — парировал Райан.  
— Это же ты скажешь, когда будешь тащить меня до квартиры?  
— Джейки, это всего-то один этаж. И у нас есть удобный диван. А если хорошо попросишь, я, так и быть, использую свои руки в качестве одеяла, — на фоне раздался детский визг: — а своё плечо в качестве жилетки.  
— Плакать я не хочу.  
— А я хочу! Твоя история пробирает не хуже книжек Спаркса. Я прочитал их все, и, поверь, знаю о чём говорю.  
— Райан...  
— Что? Хочешь сказать, что Хью поддержал тебя лучше?  
— Ну, он меня накормил.  
— Что?! — Райан запыхтел в трубку, Джейк невольно улыбнулся. — Вы опять встречались без меня?  
— Блейк сказала, что ты был занят в тот вечер.  
— Ещё и вечером? Джейк, дружище, если тебе разбили сердце, ещё и таким странным способом, это совсем не значит, что ты можешь проворачивать подобное со своим лучшим другом.  
На секунду (очень затяжную секунду) ему стало стыдно. Но с Хью Джейк виделся в десятки раз реже, чем в Райаном, чья работа не заставляла постоянно покидать город. Стыд быстро улетучился, не в состоянии прорваться через такой аргумент. Ладно, может, способность здраво мыслить ещё не полностью покинула Джейка.  
— И что ты мне сделаешь?  
— Заставлю твою жопу зайти к нам в гости. София сказала, что ты не приходил на работу последнюю неделю. Если это не плохой сигнал, то я не знаю, что тогда.  
— Достаточное количество поваров? Как тебе такой вариант?  
— Как тебе такой вариант, — писклявым голосом передразнил Райан. — Ты стал невыносим.  
— Кроме того, ты ещё и пристал к Соф, Райан. Стыдно должно быть. Значит, мне не приходить?  
— Приходить. Ты думаешь, что так легко отделаешься от меня? — в этот раз вместо визга раздался детский смех. — Слышишь? Даже они смеются от твоей самонадеянности. И они тоже ждут.   
— Я понял. Сегодня?  
Джейк заметил голубя, неуверенно идущего в его сторону. Казалось, ему было всё равно на проходивших мимо людей и резвящихся собак. Голубь уже выбрал себе цель.  
— Сегодня, — подтвердил Райан.  
— Готовить хоть не заставишь?  
— А то тебе стало хоть раз в тягость?  
Нет, но сейчас Джейк не был уверен даже в том, что смог бы встать со скамейки без посторонней помощи.  
Голубь подошёл совсем близко и уселся рядом с ботинком Джейка. Что, самое тёплое место в парке?   
— Так что? — упорствовал Джейк.  
Райан вздохнул, и сделал это специально в трубку. Из-за наушников Джейку показалось, что друг рядом. Слишком рядом и слишком громко.  
— Нет, Блейк уже всё сделала. Можешь не тревожиться.  
— Ещё и пить не будем?  
— Ты как хочешь, а мы выпьем вина. И будем осуждающе на тебя смотреть, если не присоединишься.  
— До вечера, — Джейк стукнул по наушнику, завершая звонок.  
Голубь курлыкал и делал это тоже подозрительно громко.  
Джейк вдохнул, однако, ощущение, что дышать не получалось в полную силу, не покидало его с того самого вечера.   
— Еды у меня нет, и не жди. Жвачку будешь?  
Голубь подёргался, но остался на месте. Включилась следующая песня.  
— Что я вообще делаю и из-за чего страдаю? — в очередной раз вслух спросил Джейк.  
Проходящая мимо старушка высыпала возле скамейки хлебные крошки, улыбнулась Джейку и пошла дальше.  
Голубь не сдвинулся с места.  
— Так ты не за едой сюда пришёл.  
Может местечко и правда было самым тёплым. Джейк прикрыл глаза и заставил себя начать дышать нормально. В таком состоянии ему явно не стоило появляться у друзей дома, требовалось срочно взбодриться.  
Он придумал решение быстро.  
И как настоящий житель большого города, где всем в самом деле было наплевать на окружающих, он начал пробежку. Прямо так — в ботинках, брюках и рубашке.  
Какая разница?  
Голубь сорвался с места следом за ним и какое-то время ещё оставался рядом, пусть и намного выше. Когда Джейк покинул парк, птица решила прекратить сопровождение.

—

Ужин прошёл спокойно, Джеймс рассказывала, как они втроём — с отцом и сестрой — развлекались на детской площадке.  
— А потом я как улетела! В трубу.  
— И я стою внизу, а её всё нет, — Райан помогал Инес закончить ужин, хотя та старательно уворачивалась, желая посмотреть на маму.  
— Это потому что я зацепилась ногами и руками. Прямо посередине. Там ещё всё исписано странными словами.  
— Странными? — навострила внимание Блейк.  
— Я прочитала парочку, но папа, — Джеймс выразительно посмотрела на Райана: — сказал, что позже сам меня научит.  
— Да, папа, научишь? — Блейк лениво сделала глоток вина.  
— Конечно научу, а оттачиваясь навыки будем на Хью, или на Себе.  
— И когда же это произойдёт? — Джейк усмехался куда-то в десерт.  
— Уже скоро, по моим расчётам где-то во втором классе.  
— Ого, — Блейк присвистнула. — Так мне придётся искать нового мужа уже сейчас.  
— Для меня? — Райан продолжал вести разговор так, словно не занимался сложной миссией «накорми своего ребёнка и не уделай всю квартиру».  
— И тебе тоже.  
— Ты не туда направляешь свою энергию.  
— Я натура творческая, меня везде и на всех хватит.  
— Мам, — Джеймс отодвинула от себя пустую тарелку. Джейк в очередной раз удивился тому, насколько спокойно этот ребёнок воспринимал любую пищу. Начиная от овощного пюре и заканчивая креветками.   
Его собственная мать мучалась со своими детьми и их полным отказом есть хоть что-то смутно напоминавшие человеческую еду. Только макароны, только с сыром. Да, и никакого мяса.   
Ей было бы в радость понянчить Джеймс хоть немного. В теории это было неплохой идеей.  
— Что, дорогая?   
— Я уже спать хочу, — Джеймс как-то показушно потянулась и подмигнула Джейку. Но сделала это неумело, так, что второй глаз тоже слегла закрылся. Прямо как и у Джейка, когда он пытался подмигивать.  
— Ого, ты что, решила подарить этот вечер с родителями Джейку? Мы будем читать сказки ему, а не тебе?  
— Один раз можно и без сказки.  
— Тогда пойдём, думаю, пока твой папа тут закончит, мы всё же послушаем одну сказку. Может даже от Джейка?  
О да, у него была одна сказка. И от неё требовалось избавиться.  
Следующий час прошёл за приготовлениями детей ко сну, Джейк в какой-то момент начал зевать, но быстро перестал, как только заметил недовольный взгляд Райана.  
Дети послушали про йети и дикую кошку. Джеймс осталась довольна, Инес явных признаков недовольства не высказала. Больше всего сказка впечатлила не детей, а взрослых.   
— Что за сказка? — позже спросила Блейк.  
— От Тома.  
— Он ещё и сказочник. Или сказочный пиз...  
— Не смей, — прервала его Блейк и сжала губы. — Тебя жизнь ничему не учит?  
— Никто не говорил, что я должен его любить.  
— Но и оскорблять не стоит, тем более, что история не закончилась.  
Джейк удивленно посмотрел на Блейк. Она и Райан услышали всё, не считая подробностей поцелуя, и у неё было такое мнение?  
— Мне кажется, что всё точно закончилось. Не просто история, а вообще всё.  
— Джейк, — она потянулась через стол и взяла его за руку: — в том-то и дело, что тебе кажется. Ты не знаешь наверняка. И ты не проверял свои догадки.  
— Зачем проверять? Он не писал, не звонил, ничего, тишина.  
— И ты, как взрослый человек, — она смешно нахмурила лоб, явно пародируя самого Джейка: — не пытался сделать что-то первым?  
— Он же не любит быть навязчивым, — напомнил Райан. — К слову о навязчивости, что ты там говорил? Он приводил друзей?  
— Приводил, — Джейку внезапно стало не по себе.  
— И как там звали одну девушку? Такое имя... Сложно запомнить, вроде вертится за языке, но...  
Райан взглядом не отпускал Джейка, ждал ответа. Пришлось сдаться.  
— Зендая.   
Райан положил перед Джейком телефон. Молча. С открытой страницей той самой Зендаи. На аватаре она (вот сюрприз) держала в руках маленькую и очень счастливую таксу.  
— Райан.  
— Джейк.  
— Осёл, — закончила Блейк.  
Они втроём рассмеялись. Напряжение было сброшено, но надолго ли?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что не пытался найти его так? Понимаю, что ты мало о нём знаешь, а он, благодаря твоей тачке, уже наверняка нашёл всё, включая твой адрес. Но по друзьям ведь проще проверить?  
— И долго ты искал?  
— Блейк, я долго искал?  
Она посмотрела в потолок, словно пыталась вспомнить, но по довольному выражению лица Джейк понял почти всё и так.  
— Минут десять? Из которых пять минут заняла Инес и её колготки.  
— И давно?  
Райан состроил виноватое лицо.   
— На следующий день после того, как ты с ними познакомился? — он понял, что начал заходить не с той стороны и быстро продолжил: — Ты вообще понимаешь, куда я клоню?  
— Да, и мне это не нравится.  
— О господи, ну не включай зануду, я прошу тебя. Спаркс, Джейк, это один огромный и сопливый Спаркс! Только все сопли почему-то от тебя. Так не должно быть.  
Джейк сделал большой глоток вина, как если бы хотел подавиться и не продолжать разговор. А он именно этого и хотел.  
— Блейк, — беспомощно начал Джейк: — вы его нашли?  
— Нашли, — она кивнула и продолжила улыбаться.  
Джейк улёгся лицом на стол. Может, джин был не такой плохой идеей?  
— И как следует разглядели. И даже выяснили сколько ему лет. Спойлер: ты можешь не беспокоиться о полиции и возрасте согласия.  
Райан продолжил с нескрываемым смешком в голосе:  
— Спойлер: он очень сладкий. Но даже это не способно вызвать у меня к нему нежные чувства.  
Вот так просто, а он страдал, значит, тешил себя надеждами, пугал перспективами. Короче, вёл себя как настоящий дед, неспособный воспользоваться современными технологиями.  
— Джейк, — в этот раз его коснулся Райан, сжал плечо и легонько потряс. — Ты всё ещё не хочешь написать ему?  
— Можно подумать, ты ещё этого не сделал?  
— Ему помогла я, немного. Но, нет, он ничего никому не писал. Только смотрел и тщательно проверял.  
— Я идиот.  
— Допустим, да, что не поискал сам. Но это в прошлом. Сейчас весь твой идиотизм заключается в нежелании сдвинуться с места.  
— Зачем?  
— Не считая того, что ты классно проводил время, спасал сладких пёселей и нашёл кого-то, кто с тобой, пусть и неловко, но флиртовал? И это спустя столько времени! Ну я даже не знаю.  
Джейк выпрямился и посмотрел на друзей, в чьих лицах он с лёгкостью читал поддержку и лёгкое беспокойство. И ещё ожидание.  
— Мне нужно ещё вино.  
Райан рассмеялся ему в ухо, привалившись теплом. Джейк почувствовал себя спокойнее, словно ему за прошедшую неделю не позволили (интересно, кто?) получить необходимое количество поддержки.  
— А потом? — уточнила Блейк.  
— А потом я напишу ему одно короткое сообщение.  
Они выполнили его просьбу, перед этим напомнили о своём собственном знакомстве и о том, что Райан в тот месяц ходил, как по иголкам, не в состоянии мыслить здраво и заставить себя привлечь внимание Блейк.  
Было странно думать об этом, наблюдая за тем, какой парой они стали спустя столько лет.  
Райан проводил его до квартиры и отпустил несколько шуточек напоследок.   
Оставшись один, Джейк, как следует успокоив дыхание, и взяв кошку на коленки (ладно, не взяв, она сама пришла), открыл сообщения:  
«Мы странно расстались и мне бы хотелось встретиться с тобой ещё раз».  
Он не ожидал быстро ответа, точнее, не ожидал ответа вообще. Воображение ещё в первые два дня подсказало, что Том наверняка заблокировал его номер.  
Так что Джейк немного дёрнулся, скорее от удивления, когда телефон просигналил ответом.  
«завтра, в 15».  
И следом адрес. Адрес, который Джейк знал наизусть.  
Его ресторан.


	12. Chapter 12

— Я не могу, не могу, не могу, — шептал Джейк и почти не чувствовал левую руку.   
— Заткнись и шагай, — прошипел в ответ Райан.  
— Мне тяжело дышать.  
— Нам стоило бы поработать над твоим волнением перед свиданием, но я искренне надеюсь, что следующие свидания с этим пиздюком у тебя пройдут без риска сердечного приступа.  
— Если у меня что-то случится с сердцем, то именно сейчас. И значит, следующего свидания не будет, следующим свиданием будут мои похороны, — с непостановочным придыхание закончил Джейк.  
— Нормально, Джейки, я рад, что ты спустя столько лет смог вобрать в себя частичку моего юмора.  
Джейк поменял руки. Почему он вообще забыл дома наушники? Что ещё он забыл? Он закрыл дверь? Выключил плиту? Утюг?   
Какой к чёрту утюг, он не спал половину ночи, а одежду подготовил такую, что гладить не требовалось.  
— Джейк?  
— Что?  
— О, ты тут, проверяю, знаешь. Жаль, у меня сегодня нет времени. Так бы я уже сидел в ресторане с вырезанными в газете дырками и смотрел на вас. Или ехал прямо сейчас за тобой на машине на минимальной скорости.  
Джейк резко обернулся, все проезжавшие мимо машины не выглядели подозрительно, не выглядели знакомо. Важнее всего — они не тащились по дороге с черепашьей скоростью. Райан был далеко.  
— Но вместо этого я нахожусь в другом конце города, а ты уже включил параноика?   
— Я его не выключал.  
— Давай, красавчик, вдох-выдох, ты же знаешь, как это делается, хотя мы давно не тренировались.  
Да уж, и, правда, давно.  
— Вот ты идёшь к нему весь такой потрясающий, а у меня в голове играет саундтрек к «Мечу короля Артура», как думаешь, это хороший знак?  
— Это знак найти себе какого-то другого режиссёра для того, чтобы упороться его фильмами, Райан.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Джейк подошёл к дверям. Он специально не смотрел в окна, боясь увидеть всё заранее. Испортить себе сюрприз?  
— Прикинь, ты приходишь, смотришь на него, а там огромное родимое пятно на половину лица? И совсем не как в экранизации «Первому игроку приготовиться», нет, у него всё будет точно как в книге.  
— Что за чушь ты несёшь?  
— Тебе нет дела до родимого пятна? Прямо как Парсифалю, — Райан любовно выдохнул в трубку. — Ты на месте?  
— Ты следишь за мной?  
Джейк с трудом не начал вертеться в поисках этого придурка, наверняка бы напялившего на себя солнцезащитные очки и кепку.  
— Да нет же, я перестал слышать, как ты идёшь и судорожно дышишь в трубку.  
— Райан...  
— Тебе напомнить, что эта жизнь одна и её надо жить на всю катушку? Нам пора заканчивать разговор, чтобы ты быстрее уже встретил своего принца на белой собаке.  
— Я всё ещё...  
— Да ты лишь увидишь его лицо, возможно, узнаешь пару фактов из биографии, или, если совсем повезёт, получишь отсос, Джейк. Это не конец света, а человеческое общение, которое приносило тебе столько радости пока на Томе была маска. Разве что-то должно поменяться?   
Райан был прав.  
— Нет. Но вдруг он будет в маске опять?  
— Джейк, — на фоне послышался звук работающей кофейной машины и громкие неразборчивые разговоры: — Ты, как владелец ресторана, имеешь полное право отказать ему в обслуживании.  
Спустя несколько секунд паузы Райана рассмеялся. Шутка была смешной, но Джейк чувствовал лишь волнение, которое то волной накатывало, то уходило обратно.   
— Мне пора.  
— Целую и жду подробностей. И про Блейк не забудь, я с ней делиться не собираюсь, — Райан закончил звонок.  
Джейк убрал телефон с карман куртки и потянул ручку двери на себя.   
Или он совсем одичал без отношений или же Том сотворил с ним нечто ужасное.  
Первый вариант был вероятен... Как и второй, ведь тогда бы странное действие Тома на Джейка подтвердилось лишний раз. Мысли Джейка зашли в тупик, а что дальше?   
София встретила его, и Джейк постарался не разглядывать зал.  
— Соф, — начал он.  
Она перебила:  
— Наконец-то, — сильно сжала его руку, — То есть, привет.  
Выглядела она взволнованно, возбужденно и очень радостно. В чём дело?  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Со мной? Да, более чем, рада тебя видеть. И не только я.  
София кивнула в сторону зала, призывая Джейка посмотреть.   
Том выделялся среди остальных. Пока другие посетители ели, он сидел, нервно уткнувшись в телефон, сгорбившись над столом и пустой тарелкой.  
— Сидит здесь последнюю неделю.  
— В смысле «сидит»?  
— Приходит в обед и уходит где-то за час до закрытия. Райан сказал, что ждёт тебя. А я в первый раз ещё про суп пошутила. Он не оценил.  
— Про суп? — недоумённо спросил Джейк.  
— Ты совсем не спишь, да? Прости, не хочу читать нотации...  
— Что там про суп? — пришлось повторить.  
София улыбнулась и отошла на своё место, присаживаясь на высокий стул. Джейк подошёл поближе, всё ещё не осознавая, что увидел Тома, в то время, как Том не увидел его. Они поменялись местами? Пусть так, Джейк мог позволить себе такую короткую фантазию.  
— Та семья с особенным британским заказом, и один из них болел? Их помнишь?  
Джейк с трудом заставил себя вспомнить тот день. Но среди вороха воспоминаний почему-то отчётливее всего отпечатался тот растерянный, но вечно ищущий взгляд от того больного парня... Больного парня. Стоп.  
— Что? — проскрежетал он. И запоздало: — Райан его видел?  
— Да, даже хотел подойти поздороваться, но потом передумал, спрашивал про тебя.  
— Я убью его.  
— Ну, погоди, прежде, чем убивать, у тебя, как я понимаю, важная встреча.  
— И как же ты поняла?  
— Не каждый человек будет дожидаться кого-то так долго толком не зная, случится ли встреча.  
И снова. Почему вокруг него все такие взрослые и правильно мыслящие? Почему Джейк варился в панике? Что произошло и по какой причине?  
Он кивнул, готовый двинуться дальше, на ходу снял с себя куртку и остался в белой футболке и чёрных джинсах. Как его учила когда-то Мэгги — чем проще, тем лучше.   
Джейк с трудом дышал и подходил всё ближе. Когда он оказался у столика, Том медленно поднял голову (и сколько раз София успела к нему подойти за это время?), хмурясь.  
Первая мысль Джейка: _у него есть веснушки._  
Вторая мысль Джейка: _какая у него охренительно милая бровь._  
Третья мысль Джейка: _он узнал меня тогда._  
Четвёртой мыслью было нереально сильное желание схватить Тома и поцеловать прямо тут, повалив его на чёртов стол ресторана. Джейк заставил себя нервно улыбнуться.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — прошептал Том, затем встал, откашлялся, поправил джинсы и сказал уже совершенно другим голосом: — Привет.  
О, так вот в чём дело — всё это время Джейк слышал американский акцент, в то время, как никто не отменял британский. Кажется, удивление было написано у него на лице, так что Том отреагировал почти сразу:  
— Извини, что я... Притворялся? Некоторым сложно понимать, что я говорю. И вообще, к американцам проще относятся.  
— С ними проще заниматься грабежами?  
Том улыбнулся и зачесал кудрявую чёлку (о, эти волосы, пальцы у Джейка так и чесались) назад, но без особых успехов, она быстро вернулась обратно.  
— Да.  
Джейк указал Тому на стул, они сели. Куртку Джейк оставил на коленях и беспокойно мял её пальцами.  
— Итак... — начал Том, но закусил губу и посмотрел на Джейка почти растерянно.  
— Хочешь сделать, как в кино?  
— В каком именно кино? — с улыбкой уточнил Том.  
Рядом показалась София и принесла два стакана с соком. Джейку достался апельсиновый, а Тому вишнёвый. Она подошла молча и так же молча ушла, хотя Джейк успел заметить у неё во взгляде те самые искорки, каких не видел со времён Остина.  
— В твоих нелюбимых романтических комедиях.  
— И как это происходит? — Том отпил и отставил стакан, Джейк заметил, что пальцы у Тома слегла подрагивали. Сам он пить не решался, подозревая, что угробил бы и стакан, и свою одежду. — Раз ты говоришь, что они у меня нелюбимые, то я не знаю механизм.  
— Мы представимся друг другу заново, сделаем вид, что ничего не было.  
— Ничего? — Том наклонился вперёд. Получилось, что такой вариант его не устроил? — Совсем-совсем ничего?  
— Ну, ладно, можно не забывать про собак.  
— И только про собак?  
— Том?  
— Погоди, это я должен говорить. Ладно, я понял. Я готов.  
Джейк старался не разглядывать его слишком пристально, но не мог перестать. В какой-то момент взгляд сполз на толстовку, где был изображёна лунка для гольфа. Он даже пришёл в ней...  
— Привет, меня зовут Джейк и я владелец этого ресторана.  
— Привет, меня зовут Том и мне очень нравится этот ресторан, — Том тихо рассмеялся, Джейк чувствовал себя неловко и волнительно, сердце стучало быстро, но не как в приступе паники: — И мне вроде как нравится его владелец.  
Джейк перестал беспокойно топать ногой.   
— Вроде как?  
— Я почти уверен, что не целую всех подряд.   
— Извини, но я о тебе слишком мало знаю, чтобы так взять и поверить.  
— Ладно, но кроме того, я уж точно не хотел бы забывать тот вечер.   
Джейку захотелось взять Тома за руку. Он отцепился пальцами левой руки от куртки и осторожно положил её на скатерть. После чего внимательно следил за тем, как Том и его (крайне беспокойные) пальцы становились всё ближе.  
Прямо какой-то нападение руки на руку, не иначе. Райану бы понравилось.  
В какой-то момент Джейк остановился и обвил пальцами запястье Тома. Сразу же почувствовал его пульс: бум-бум-бум, казалось, что ритм мгновенно передался ему в сознание, и заглушил все остальные звуки.  
Джейку бы хотелось сделать громкость потише, чтобы слышать только Тома.  
— Ты устроил мне самые незабываемые ночи за всю мою жизнь, — признался Джейк. — И не только это, но не всё сразу.   
— Я крал для тебя собак.  
— Для меня?  
Том снова рассмеялся, в этот раз чуть громче, он чуть подвинул руку в сторону Джейка.  
— Мне не нужно было делать это так часто, но в какой-то момент... — он выдохнул, готовясь признаться. Словно это было чем-то постыдным. Кто ещё готов был украсть для Джейка собак? — Мне хотелось побыть с тобой, поспорить с тобой, побеситься с тобой. Вдвоём.  
— И ты начал красть больше собак, чем требовалось.  
— Начнём с того, что даже тех красть не стоило бы, но другой способ их спасения слишком долгий.  
Настала очередь Джейка смеяться.  
— Ладно, мне нужно спросить, и заодно сменить тему, а то, я вижу, что уровень неловкости снова зашкаливает.  
Том сжал свои пальцы, чуть меняя хватку, точнее, не хватку, а нерешительное и очень затянутое прикосновение. Джейк заставил себя сосредоточиться.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Двадцать три? — с сомнением ответил Том, он поднял брови вверх, следом наморщился, а после поднял свободную руку и провёл ладонью по лицу, смахивая обеспокоенность, заменяя её улыбкой. — О нет!  
— О да.  
— Серьёзно? Ещё скажи, что ты из-за этого сна лишился.  
Джейк промолчал, надеясь, что сумел сохранить выражение лица, неспособное подсказать Тому насколько же тот был прав. Но не вышло.   
— Джейк, — позвал Том. Пришлось посмотреть ему в глаза. Пришлось заметить спокойный и ласковый взгляд. Пришлось напомнить себе, что жизнь всего одна. — Если бы я знал, то написал бы тебе уже на следующий день.  
— Дело не в том, когда ты написал...  
— Но и в этом тоже.  
— Я сам не писал тебе.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что подумал, что твоя реакция была на адреналине и в самом деле я всё испортил.  
— Ладно, давай ты запомнишь это сейчас — ты ничего не портил. И я не писал потому что не знал, что делать дальше.  
— То есть и ты паниковал?  
— Вроде того, у тебя же не монополия на панику, — Том сделал большой и шумный глоток сока. Джейк всё ещё отказывался притрагиваться к своему стакану. — Но потом я поговорил с Зен и ещё парой друзей и понял, что отреагировал несколько.... Неадекватно?  
Ха-ха, и это говорил Том. Хотя Джейк не знал, чем он занимался. Уж за себя Джейк точно мог сказал, что действовал не как взрослый человек. Или всё же действовал? Если брать в расчёт плохой сон? Да, дать себе скидку, отличная идея.  
В этот момент его телефон ожил сообщением. И не одним, а несколькими сразу. Почему Джейк не выключил звук?  
Том погладил его запястье кончиком пальца, стало щекотно.  
— Может, посмотришь?   
— Не думаю.  
— Я никуда не денусь.  
Джейк достал телефон и прочитал целую серию сообщений от Райана, суть которых заключалась в одной фразе: _почему вы лишь держитесь за ручки, и никто ещё не отсосал никому в стерильном туалете твоего ресторана?_  
Джейк тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Софии, которая мгновенно (ждала!) показала ему язык.  
— Ты никуда не денешься? Но может, хочешь деться отсюда вместе? За мной следят вражеские агенты.  
— Ты поэтому сок не пьёшь, боишься, что там яд?  
— Мне сейчас несколько не до того.  
В тот момент Джейк позволил себе перевести взгляд на губы Тома, чуть покрасневшие от сока. Во рту у Джейка резко стало сухо.   
Кажется, Том это понял.  
И, кажется, к удаче Джейка, у него была такая же проблема.  
— Учти, я не из тех парней, которые на первом свидании...  
Джейк перебил его:  
— Разве оно у нас первое?  
Том улыбнулся и сжал пальцы на запястье Джейка в последний раз, они рассоединили руки и синхронно встали.  
— Мы идём в парк. Смотреть на чужих собак. Разговаривать. Возможно, я куплю тебе рогалик.  
— Целый рогалик? — Том закатил глаза.  
— Огромный сладкий рогалик.  
— У меня есть ответ на эту фразу.  
Они прошли мимо Софии, которая показала Джейку большой палец. Совершенно нетипичное для неё поведение. И она же наверняка написала Райану. Джейк в последний раз окинул зал взглядом, пытаясь найти там хоть одного человека с газетой, или хотя бы кого-то в кепке.  
Поиск завершился неудачей.  
На улице ветер растрепал волосы Тома, Джейк протянул руку и отвёл их в сторону. Том закрыл глаза. Его лицо на солнце выглядело... Джейку хотелось его сфотографировать. Прямо так, с собственными пальцами в каштановых волосах.  
Том качнулся вперёд.  
Джейк обхватил его другой рукой и прижал к себе, наклоняясь, стараясь сделать объятье максимальным. Всепоглощающим.   
Том недовольно забурчал его в шею, затем замолчал, неуверенно провёл руками по спине Джейка, опустился на поясницу, где уже сильнее прочертил по одежде кончиками пальцев. Словно обещая.  
Джейк оторвался от него спустя преступно долгое количество времени. Том выглядел румяным и довольным.  
— Что ты сказал? — Джейк снова погладил его по волосам, поняв, что можно и ничего за это не предвиделось.  
— Сказал, что это был идеальный момент для поцелуя.  
Джейк рассмеялся и сделал шаг назад. Ещё несколько неосторожных движений и никакого парка.  
Внутренний Райан был рад такой перспективе, он очень ждал и буквально скворчал от фантазийного перегрева.  
— Не может быть идеального момента, — заметил Джейк.  
— Как так?   
— Они _все_ идеальные.  
Джейк ждал, Том приблизился, недовольно фыркнул (сдерживая улыбку) и вцепился ему пальцами в плечи, выдыхая в губы:  
— Значит, целоваться нужно всегда.  
У Джейка почти получилось рассмеяться, только Том в отместку укусил его за язык.   
После этого они пошли в парк. И рогалик почему-то купил Том для Джейка, а не наоборот. Но ели они его вместе. Они и ещё немного голуби.


	13. Эпилог

— Да?  
Перед ним сидел светящийся от счастья Райан. Джейк по нему даже успел соскучиться.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи «да», иначе я позвоню Хью и начну жаловаться на тебя в прямом эфире.   
Джейк постарался не начать смеяться, уголки губ дёрнулись и Райану, как оказалось, стало достаточно этого.  
— О господи, у него они реально там есть?  
Он закатил глаза, прикусил кулак, сложенный почти мгновенно. Пародия на Лео, жалкая пародия.  
— Мне напомнить, что ты женат?  
— Это за измену не считается. Тем более... — Райан понизил голос и чуть наклонился к Джейку: — ей это тоже было интересно.  
— А что там про «не буду с ней делиться»?  
— Это всё в прошлом, теперь я буду делиться с Блейк всем. Нам вдвоём нужно знать как можно больше о потенциальном няньке наших детей.  
— Что?  
— А что? Теперь, когда ты не один, их можно смело оставлять на вас двоих.  
— Ты не думал, что он может не любить детей?  
— Здесь вопрос даже не в этом. Я ведь знаю, что он обожает собак. И тебя. Этого достаточно.  
— Я не собака и тем более не ребёнок.  
Джейк посмотрел на заполненный людьми зал, многие предпочитали брать с собой еду и напитки предпочитая обедать на свежем воздухе. Джейк за первую половину дня уже успел устать, хотя сон постепенно налаживался, так что с трудом согласился сходить на обед и не остаться дома. Только вот еда запаздывала.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что он звал тебя...  
— Это не то.  
— Ролевая игра? — предположил Райан.  
— Шутка.  
— В каждой шутке... Не беспокойся, я сам у него спрошу.  
— Ты его ещё даже не видел.  
— Не видел, и ещё я не видел тебя несколько недель, но уже знаю, что веснуш...  
— Я не мог выбрать и взял почти всё, — раздался над ними голос.   
Райан повернулся и застыл.  
Том смотрел на поднос, а потом перевёл взгляд на Джейка. Сделал он всё это очень медленно при этом продолжая движение, так что пихнул Райана в плечо и ойкнул, смутившись.  
— О, я не видел, извин...  
— Извинения приняты! — резко ответил Райан и скрипнул стулом по полу, отодвигаясь от стола: — у меня тут как раз свободное место.  
И указал взглядом на свои колени.  
Том со смесью ужаса и мольбы посмотрел на Джейка.  
— Том, это Райан, мой придурочный бывший лучший друг. Райан, это Том, мой...  
— Похититель собак, — перебил его Райан.  
— Мой похититель собак, — повторил Джейк и улыбнулся Тому, тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Очень приятно, — Райан продолжал сидеть, как ни в чём ни бывало.  
— И мне? — всё ещё не понимая, что делать, ответил Том.  
Джейк встал и забрал у него поднос. Затем мягкими движениями усадил его на своё место.  
— Райан?  
— Райан покидает здание, дай только напоследок кое-что сделать, — он достал телефон и навёл его на Тома.  
— Райан.  
— Джейк.  
— С твоими детьми просто будет сидеть другой мужчина, следующий муж Блейк.  
Райан скривился и убрал телефон.   
— Хотя бы выбери нормального. Я слышал Алекс Петтифер вполне себе неплох.  
— Я напишу ему.  
— Я пришлю тебе его телефон.  
Райан встал из-за стола и продолжал смотреть на Тома, тот пару раз неуверенно бросил ответные взгляды.  
— Том, — он начал с серьёзным лицом: — прежде чем я покину вас, у меня есть один важный вопрос.  
— Да?  
— Как ты относишься к детям? Аллергия есть?  
— На детей? — с сомнением уточнил Том.  
— На детей, их слюну, вой, смех...  
— Нет?  
— И ты с ними хорошо ладишь? Любишь или терпишь?  
— Это уже второй вопрос, — вклинился Джейк. Он не хотел себе признаваться сколько же удовольствия получал от происходящей сцены.  
— Он же не хочет, чтобы я похитил какого-то ребёнка? — Том поднял вверх брови, видимо сам не верил, что сказал такое.  
— Нет, у него совсем другие планы.  
— Так что, Том? — напомнил о себе Райан. Только что ногой не начал притопывать.  
— Дети со мной хорошо ладят.  
— А ты с ними?  
— И я с ними.  
— Проверено на практике?  
— Лимит вопросов исчерпан, Райан.  
Том фыркнул и пододвинул одну из стоявших на подносе чашек.   
— Мне с ними легко.   
— Это всё, что мне нужно было услышать. Счастливо, Веснушка, — Райан напялил очки и махнул Джейку.  
Том следил за Райаном до самой двери.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я сидел с их детьми?  
— Мы.  
Том закатил глаза и дёрнул ногой, случайно задев Джейка.  
— Ой.  
Джейк посмотрел на гору еды.  
— Мне придётся вернуться на работу в качестве повара.   
— Почему?  
— Ты так много ешь!  
— Я могу пнуть тебя и специально.  
— Сделай мне больно другим способом.  
Том посмотрел на Джейка. Очень внимательно и очень хитро.  
— Как на прошлых выходных? Как ты тогда сказал?   
Том тогда сказал: «у тебя такие мягкие волосы».  
Джейк тогда ответил: «тебе нравится? Я сам их растил».  
А спустя полчаса Том тянул Джейка за пряди, боясь сделать больно, пока не понял, что Джейку такое нравилось. Да и сам Джейк неожиданно удивился такому открытию.  
— Вспоминай, из нас двоих у тебя память должна быть лучше.  
— Конечно, но я смотрю в твои глаза и забываю про всё.  
Джейк не успел засунуть в рот салат, так что не подавился.  
Комплименты Тома стали... Другими. Не лучше, но целенаправленнее. К ним было сложно привыкнуть, как и к тянущему ощущению в груди от каждой подобной фразы.  
Обед прошёл за болтовней, Том предложил сходить в кино и Джейк согласился.  
Том купил билеты, сказав что-то про должок. Джейк не ответил ничего, но купил им ведерко сладкого попкорна и огромный стакан газировки. Сначала он не понял, почему Том настаивал на сладком попкорне.  
Когда в середине сеанса Том заставил его наклониться поближе и неуверенно поцеловал, до Джейка дошёл хитрый план.  
Оставшуюся часть фильма он даже не старался запомнить, но что точно не ускользнуло от его внимания — то, как Том сжимал его коленку и старался успокоить (карамельно сладкое) дыхание.   
В квартире Джейка, как только кошка перестала путаться у них под ногами (для чего Джейку пришлось положить ей немного корма раньше времени), Том толкнул его к кровати и сел рядом, словно только что они не зацеловывали друг друга до покрасневших губ.  
— Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Тебя депортируют? — Джейк приподнялся на локтях и сделал дурацкое выражение лица.  
— Что? Нет! — Том взъерошил волосы и посмотрел на него с нескрываемой нежностью.  
— Выкладывай, — Джейк подполз ближе и смотрел на Тома снизу вверх.  
— Ты мне очень-очень-очень нравишься.  
И замолчал.  
Джейк ждал продолжения, однако его не последовало. Тогда он взял всё в свои руки.  
— Здесь будет какое-то «но»?  
— Нет, мне надо было просто сказать тебе.  
— Том? — позвал его Джейк и положил ему ладонь на спину стараясь успокоить.  
— Что?  
— Спроси меня.  
Том закусил нижнюю губу и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Что ты ко мне чувствуешь?  
Он притянул Тома к себе, ещё ближе, но так, чтобы видеть его слишком сосредоточенное и напряженное лицо.  
— Я хочу... — он легко поцеловал Тома в щеку, боднул её носом и отклонился обратно: — украсть для тебя много собак.  
Том смотрел на его глаза и постепенно к нему возвращались веселость.  
Джейк придумал своё собственное «я тебя люблю».  
— А я хочу, — Том заставил его подвинуться и начал стягивать с себя толстовку, как только та осталась на полу, а волосы Тома пришли в полнейший беспорядок, он продолжил. — Украсть их всех с тобой.  
Так Джейк услышал: «и я тебя люблю».  
После этого Том окончательно расслабился и даже начал целоваться с таким пылом, которого между ними ещё не было.  
Спустя какое-то время, стакан воды и два сытных бутерброда, Том, стоя с кошкой на руках, спросил:  
— А что там Райан говорил про веснушки?  
— То, чего ты не должен был слышать.  
— И где они?  
Джейк покачал головой.  
— Говорить не буду?  
— Может, поцелуешь меня туда?  
И чёрта с два этот засранец не понял о каком месте шла речь.  
— Если ты как следует попросишь.   
Том поцеловал кошку и опустил её на пол.  
— Сейчас?  
Кажется, Джейку предстояло не только вернуться на работу, но и посетить врача. Такими темпами ему нужно было вернуть стабильный сон как можно скорее и подобрать себе правильную диету.   
Том требовал сил.  
И Джейку хотелось потратить их все. Но для начала запастись.  
Что-то в его взгляде зацепило Тома и он подошёл ближе, всё ещё непривычно смотрясь в одежде Джейка.  
— Завтра? Давай сейчас пойдём спать? Или смотреть «Дневники принцессы» и спать?  
— Да. Я купил тебе зубную щётку.   
— Пойду тестировать.  
Джейк мыл посуду, когда Том вернулся, изо рта у него торчала щётка с которой уже начала стекать пузырящаяся паста.  
— Собака?  
Он крутил в руках специальную защитную насадку на щетки в виде бульдога.  
— Тебе нравится?  
Том положил ему холодную руку на шею и погладил, сжимая.  
— Я в восторге, ты лучший!   
Правда, прозвучало как: «я ф фостохе, фы луфый».  
Когда Джейк вышел из ванной Том уже развалился на кровати и смотрел фото Тессы.  
— Я скучаю по ней.  
— Ты же скоро полетишь к ним.  
— А потом улечу и буду скучать ещё сильнее.  
Том тяжело вздохнул и заблокировал телефон, скинув его на край кровати откуда тот благополучно упал. Том вздохнул ещё раз.  
— Иди сюда.  
Джейк утащил его на себя, целуя за ухом и заставляя смеяться от щекотных ощущений.  
— У тебя есть другая собака и она будет по тебе скучать.  
Том цокнул и сжал Джейка, казалось, что места между ними почти не оставалось.  
Джейку было немного трудно дышать, но это не было связано с тем, что Том лежал на нём.  
— Полетели со мной?  
Джейк хотел спросить не слишком ли это быстро, но Том, словно читая мысли, продолжил:  
— Ты крал со мной собак, мой отец в восторге от твоей еды и у тебя есть старшая сестра, а маме я про тебя рассказал почти сразу. Это значит, что ты идеальный партнер по преступлениям для меня, заранее покорил отца, знаешь, как обращаться с братьями и сёстрами и... И моя мама хочет проверить, правду ли я сказал про твои глаза.  
Том откатился на соседнюю подушку, ожидая ответа.  
Джейк погладил его по руке.  
— И что ты сказал про мои глаза?  
— Что они как у Рапунцель.  
Джейк рассмеялся и проговорил «я полечу с тобой» одновременно.  
Они не стали смотреть фильм.  
Следующим утром (преступно рано) Джейк вспомнил слова Райана.  
Они правда жили эту жизнь всего один раз.  
Мэгги, услышав всё, что ей следовало знать о Томе, сказала:  
— Это лучшая романтическая комедия из всех, что я смотрела.  
Хью намекнул, что поможет приютам, если Том готов представить список. И подсказал несколько организаций, занимавшихся тем же, что делали Джейк и Том, но в размерах масштабнее.  
Том закрутился, успев за ночь отползти на другой край кровати. Джейк провёл пальцами по его пояснице любуясь веснушками.  
— Ты поспал? — пробурчал в подушку Том.  
Джейк закрыл глаза, стараясь понять, чувствовал он себя уставшим или отдохнувшим. Судя по всему, где-то пять часов сна он урвал.  
— Поспал.  
— Лучше, чем вчера?  
— Почти нет.  
— Почти нет, — простонал Том.  
Джейк встал и пошёл умываться.  
На кухне он загрузил капсулу в кофемашину и начал ждать. Том подкрасился совсем тихо и уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток.  
— Ещё так рано.  
— Иди спи.  
— Ну нет, — он отлепился от Джейка и открыл холодильник, где нашёл упаковку сока. Пил Том прямо из неё.  
Усевшись за стол он посмотрел на Джейка. Взгляд был осоловевшим.  
— Том.  
— Кружка кофе и я стану послушным мальчиком.   
Он, кажется, сам не понял, что брякнул.  
— Насколько послушным? — Джейк поставил перед ним кружку и сахарницу.   
— А то ты не знаешь.  
Джейк подумал, что хотел бы узнать ещё больше.  
У Тома забурчал живот.  
— Завтрак от шеф-повара?  
Джейк поцеловал его в плечо и снова открыл холодильник.  
— Джейк?  
— Да?  
— А когда можно будет познакомится с детьми?  
В итоге завтракали они у Райана и Блейк.  
Райан помогал Джейку готовить, в то время как Блейк знакомила девочек с Томом.  
— Ты уже решил где будет свадьба?  
Джейк замер, посмотрел на заспанного Тома.  
— В Канаде.  
Райан подмигнул ему и начал доставать тарелки.  
— Отлично, значит, я буду вести церемонию.  
Джейк, конечно, пошутил, как и Райан. Только вот... Они были друзьями так долго, что Райан действительно мог заглядывать в будущее. Он сделал это даже когда Джейк сбежал.  
— Джейк, — Блейк подошла к ним поближе. — Не хочу опережать события... Но мы его усыновляем.  
Райан погладил жену по руке, где-то на фоне Том хвалил коллекцию игрушек Джеймс и улюлюкал с Инес.  
Джейк, не удержавшись, достал телефон и сделал несколько снимков. Райан позировал, Блейк смотрела на него, как на своего любимого придурка. Том тискал пластикового тиранозавра, девочки сидели по обе стороны от него.  
Этот момент хотелось законсервировать, запечатлеть в памяти. Джейк понял, что в следующий раз обязан взять с собой фотоаппарат.  
Том вырвал его из мыслей, обхватив за запястье. Когда только успел подойти?   
— Джейк?  
— Это я.  
— Доброе утро, — Том улыбнулся ему.  
Джейк уткнулся носом ему в волосы и подумал, что, да, это утро действительно было добрым. Всё словно встало на свои места.


End file.
